Modeling Amu
by Jewel Doll
Summary: COMPLETE! Amu starts modeling with her guardian friends except for Yaya and Easter's workers, Ikuto and Utau. Two new chracters...do you think they'll have charas? AMUTO! My first fanfic-correct me if you must.
1. Trying

Shugo Chara fanfiction

**Modeling Amu 1**

**Pairings-IkutoXAmu**

** Hinamori Amu sat on her pink bed. She stared at a white card. "Modeling huh?" She mumbled. Amu sighed. "Should I do it? It would be nice to have a job I guess, but modeling? I don't think I can do it." Amu said. "Go for it Amu-Chan!" Sue, Miki, and Ran cheered. "I guess I could try it." Amu stood up from her bed. She changed into her sleepwear and went to bed. "I guess I have to go to the building at 10 AM. I need to wake up early it seems," she sighed and closed her eyes. **

**Amu opened her eyes. She looked at the time "Its 8:30 already?! I need to get ready! I'm going to be late! She yelled. Amu emerged from her bed and went around her room looking for clothes to wear. Finally she found something and wore it. Amu wore a red tank top with a black skirt and an ivory belt. She put on her navy jean jacket and went out of her house. **

** Amu checked the time. "It's already 9:15?! I need to get a taxi o-or a bus!" she yelled. Amu went into a bus and went to the modeling place. When Amu got off, she looked at her watch. "Phew, made it. Why it's only 9:40." She said and went into a tall building. **

** "Hello Hinamori Amu." A girl said. The girl wore a purple dress with a white belt. She also had a white, fluffy cap on. "Hello¡, um, who are you?" Amu asked. The girl took her hat off. "U-Utau?!" Amu was shocked. "Don't be so surprised. After all, Ikuto is here too. Don't be surprised when you see him." Utau snapped. "Ikuto is here too? Then does that mean, this is **Easter**?" Amu asked. "Of course not! Just because Ikuto and I are here, doesn't mean this is **Easter**'s building!" Utau yelled. "Oh, sorry if I offended you. By the way, we should go check ourselves in." Amu replied. Utau nodded and walked to the check-in desk with. "Hey Utau, Amu." Ikuto said. Ikuto wore a black sweatshirt and loose jeans. "Ikuto!" Amu said. "Amu, it's been a while since we've seen each other huh? To see each other even more, it seems as if we should go on a date!" Ikuto joked. Amu turned red. "W-What are you talking about? We're going to see each other every week from now on right? There's no need for me to date you!" Amu said quickly. "Really? That's too bad. Maybe I'll have to ask some other time!" Ikuto laughed and walked away. "Hinamori, it's your turn to check in." Utau said. "Oh right," Amu replied. She wrote her name on the paper. ****_There are so many names. Maybe about 30 people? It says they're going to pick only 6 out of these! I bet I won't get picked. _****Amu thought. She went out of the line and stood next to Ikuto. "Amu, I really am interested in you." Ikuto whispered. "Ikuto," Amu blushed. **

** "Okay everyone, each one of you will wear the outfit of your choosing and model with it. That is your first task." An instructor said. Everyone nodded. The instructor took out a chest that had many outfits. He started to let Utau choose first. Utau took out a strapless, red dress that had a black ribbon that went around the waist. She also took out black shoes and a red flower pin. Amu chose a yellow, miniskirt dress that had red bows on the straps. It also had a red ribbon around the waist. She also chose red high heels and a yellow hat. Everyone else chose an outfit too. "Okay, let's start with Utau." the instructor said. Utau went on the brown stage. She walked up front doing poses from her song's dance. When she was done, everyone clapped. Then Amu went up. ****_What should I do? I never tried to model in my life! _****She panicked. ****_Maybe I'll so shy poses! Yeah, I can work with that!_**** Amu went up on the stage and put her arms behind her body. She blushed and smiled. Amu looked so cute! Next, she put her hand on her hip and looked into another direction with a shy smile. When she was done, Ikuto looked away blushing. **

** "Not bad, Hinamori Amu." Utau said. "Thank you, you weren't so bad too Hoshino-san." Amu smiled. Amu walked away onto the line. The contestants were going up and down. "Okay, I picked only 6 of you. Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Tadase, Kukai, and Nadeshiko!" The instructor said. "Tadase-kun? Nadeshiko? Kukai?" Amu wondered. "Hinamori-san, what are you doing here with the Cat?" Tadase asked. "I didn't come here with Utau and Ikuto, I came alone." Amu explained hoping that Tadase would still like her. ****_The kiddy king just had to be here! _****Ikuto complained. "We will be doing couple modeling! So please pick a partner!" the instructor yelled. Ikuto suddenly took Amu's hand. "Let's be partners." He said and walked away. "O-Okay," Amu said surprised. "Nadeshiko, would you like to be my partner?" Tadase asked. "Of course." Nadeshiko said. Utau glared at Amu. "It seems that I'll have to be your partner, guardian." Utau said. Kukai just nodded. **

** "The pairs are Tadase-Nadeshiko, Utau-Kukai, and Amu-Ikuto. Tadase-Nadeshiko will go first, then Utau-Kukai, and Amu-Ikuto." The instructor said. "The theme will be, wedding modeling!"**

**"W-W-W-Wedding?" Amu panicked. "W-W-With Ikuto?" She looked at Ikuto who was grinning. "Wedding huh? I'll steal her first kiss!" He whispered. **

Utau wore a white, miniskirt wedding dress. She held a banquet of red and yellow roses. Kukai wore a black tux. He had a red rose pin. Nadeshiko wore a yellow kimono that had purple flower designs at the end. She held a bouquet that had yellow roses and purple daisies. Tadase wore a white tux with a yellow rose pin. Ikuto wore a black tux with a white rose pin. "She's kind of late," He thought. Amu finally appeared blushing. "W-What do you think, Ikuto?" Amu asked. Ikuto's face was all red. Amu wore a light pink wedding dress. She had a banquet that had pink and red roses. Amu put her hair up into a long ponytail with a red rose pin. "K-K-Kawaii…" Ikuto whispered. "Ikuto? Why is your face all red?" "It's nothing…" Ikuto replied. "We should practice…" "Okay," Amu said.

"What should we do?" Amu asked. "Something that would always happen in a wedding. Like the ring thing…or the kiss." Ikuto said. "K-K-Kiss? With Ikuto?" Amu asked. Her soul was coming out. "I can't imagine it!" Ikuto sighed. "If you're not going to do it…what should we do then?" He asked. "Fine…I'll do what you say." Amu mumbled. Ikuto grinned.

Utau-Kukai pair went up on the stage. First, Kukai held Utau's hand. He kissed it. Utau threw the bouquet to the audience. Nadeshiko caught it. Next Nadeshiko-Tadase pair went up. Tadase smiled and put a ring on Nadeshiko's finger. She smiled back and kissed Tadase on the cheek. Tadase was all red. Then, Ikuto-Amu went up. Ikuto kissed Amu's hand. He put a ring into her finger. Unexpectedly, Ikuto picked Amu up, held her in his arms, and kissed her. Amu's face was completely red.

A judge announced, "We like al of your modeling. So you 6 will be models. I would like to say, Ikuto-Amu pair was fantastic! Like a real wedding!" Utau glared at Amu. "Ikuto, why did you kiss me?!" Amu whispered to Ikuto. "I did it 'because I wanted it to be like a real wedding! Why else?" Ikuto whispered back. "Tadase-kun isn't going to like me anymore!" She thought. "You all are dismissed! Everyone please come at 10:00 AM on Sunday! Do not be late or you'll be out of the modeling career!" an instructor said.

Amu took the taxi back home. "Oh my god, I'm so tired! Ikuto just had to kiss me!" She complained. Suddenly, there was a knock on her window. She looked up and saw Ikuto. Amu blushed again. She walked out side letting Ikuto come into her room. "W-W-What do you want?" She demanded. "Just walking by," Ikuto said. Amu raised her eye brow. "Fine, my parents kicked me out of the house for now! Happy?!" Ikuto explained. "So…you're telling me this because…?" Amu asked. "Because…I guess…will you let me sleep here for now?" Ikuto begged. "What?! Even if I do…my parents will be crazy to know that I have a boy in the house!" Amu yelled. _"Amu-Chan! Is there something wrong?"_ Amu's mom asked. "N-Nothing!" Amu shouted back. "Come on…let me stay…just today!" Ikuto begged. "Fine! But make sure my parents don't see you!" Amu commanded. "I'm going to change so don't look!" Amu yelled. "I won't," Ikuto said while grinning. While Amu was changing, Ikuto peeked a few times. _Good thing she didn't see me!_ Ikuto laughed. "Okay, Ikuto, you'll be sleeping on the floor 'kay? I've got nothing else!" Amu said. "Okay," Ikuto nodded. Amu turned off the lights. "Amu," Ikuto mumbled. "What?!" Amu asked. "Since tomorrow's Saturday, and you've got nothing else to do…let me take you somewhere." Ikuto mumbled. Amu blushed. "You mean like a…a…a…" Amu stopped. "Date?" Ikuto finished her sentence. "You can call it that!" he giggled. "Sure…but where?" Amu asked. "An amusement park?" Ikuto asked. "I guess that's fine…" Amu said. "Good night…Ikuto," she smiled.

'Wake up Amu," Ikuto whispered into Amu's ear. Amu didn't wake up. "At times like this…" Ikuto grinned. He went closer to Amu's face. There was only 1 mm between Ikuto's and Amu's lips. Suddenly, before Ikuto could anything to her, the door banged open. "AMU-CHAN! WAKE—" Amu's mother screamed. The woman was in shock. Ikuto's eyes widened to see Amu's mother standing in front of him. Amu woke up from the yell. She was blushing crazy to see Ikuto's face so close. "MOM?!" Amu asked when she noticed a woman. Amu pushed Ikuto away from her and said, "M-Mom! It's not what you think! Really! H-He just…uh…was leaving! Yeah, he was about to leave!" "A-A-Anyway, don't tell this to your father…he'll go crazy!" Amu's mom said. Amu nodded and opened the door for her mother to leave.

"Ikuto! What the hell were you trying to do to me?!" Amu shouted in anger. "Nothing really, you just wouldn't wake up." Ikuto replied back. Amu frowned and said, "I'm going to change so don't look!" Ikuto nodded and looked the other way. "Ne, Ikuto, are we really going to the amusement park nyaa?" Yoru asked. "I wanna go! I wanna play!" Ran, Miki, Sue said excited. "I guess I could spare some time…" Dia said. "Okay, done!" Amu said. Ikuto turned around. Amu wore a light pink t-shirt that said 'Roses'. She wore a black skirt with a red belt. "Come on! My shugo charas are dying to get to the amusement park! Dia is too!" Amu said excited. Ikuto held out his hand. Amu took it and they both jumped off the balcony.


	2. Some Fun

Modeling Amu 2

Pairings-IkutoXAmu

Ikuto and Amu was walking on the sidewalk. "I can't wait until we get to the amusement park!" Amu exclaimed while stretching her arms. "Why?" Ikuto asked. "It's because it relieves my daily stress! Also, I barely go to amusement parks!" Amu replied. "I see," Ikuto whispered. 

Ikuto and Amu arrived at the amusement park. "Ah! I want to ride the roller coaster!" Amu exclaimed. She gave Ikuto a warm smile. "Then let's go on together!" Ikuto exclaimed as he took Amu's arm. They ran up to the ticket booth. "2 tickets please," Ikuto said. The worker gave Ikuto 2 tickets. Ikuto and Amu went over to the line for a rollercoaster. A few of Amu's classmates were on the line too. They spotted Amu. "Hinamori-san!" One of they yelled. "Hi," Amu said. "Who's that your boyfriend? As expected, Hinamori-san's so cool that she even has an older boyfriend!" a classmate said. "He's not my…" Amu was interrupted by Ikuto who was saying, "Yep, I'm Amu's boyfriend." Ikuto was grinning. "So cool! We must tell the whole school! Say cheese!" a classmate said while taking out her camera. Ikuto held Amu close to him making Amu blush. He smiled with Amu who was showing a small smile. "Thanks!" the classmate said. **(sry…don't noe the classmates' names…) **

Ikuto and Amu got on the rollercoaster. They sat in the front. The ride started. The coaster was going up 120 ft. Then suddenly, it went down fast. "Ahhhh!" Amu screamed. She squeezed Ikuto arm which made him blush. For the whole ride, Amu held onto Ikuto arm. _I am one lucky guy!_ He thought. After the ride, Ikuto and Amu went to get ice-cream. They sat on a bench and started to munch away. "Hinamori-san?" someone asked. Amu looked up to see Tadase, Nadeshiko, Kukai, and Yaya. "Tadase-kun, Nadeshiko, Kukai, and Yaya-chan? What are you guys doing here?" Amu asked. "We should asking you the same question, especially since you're with the thieving cat!" Kukai said. "W-Wait! It's not like we're on a date or something!' Amu said blushing. Ikuto stood with Amu. He put his arm over her shoulders. "We're on a date! Too bad you guys had to come!' He said. Tadase glared at Ikuto. "Amu-Chan, then why are you with him?" Nadeshiko asked. "Um…uh…I was just bored! Also I couldn't refuse a trip to the amusement park!" Amu said. "So it is a date!" Yaya exclaimed. "No it's not!" Amu said. "Well…since we're all here, why don't we play together?" Tadase asked. Amu nodded. Ikuto frowned. _They just have to be here!_ He thought. 

"Why don't we ride the log coaster? The one that makes you wet?" Kukai and Yaya asked. "I…don't…want…to…get…wet…" Ikuto said slowly. He shivered in the thought of it. "Oh yeah, that's right. Ikuto's like a cat so he has to hate getting wet." Amu said. "Then the one that people don't get wet? How's that Mr. Cat?" Yaya asked. "That's…fine…" Ikuto mumbled. The guardians and Ikuto go to the line for the log coaster. Tadase sat with Nadeshiko, Kukai and Yaya sat together, and Ikuto and Amu sat together. "Ikuto don't worry, you're not going to get wet!" Amu said. "Sure…I won't…" Ikuto said sarcastically. The ride began. The log went up through the water. Then it went all the way down. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Yaya screamed. Nadeshiko, Tadase, Kukai, and Ikuto laughed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Amu yelled. She held onto Ikuto again. SPLASH! Ikuto's sleeves got a bit wet. "I knew it…I got wet," Ikuto complained. "That's just a little! I got wet from my head to my neck!" Amu complained. "Yaya got wet a lot!" Kukai laughed. "Hey, it's not that funny!" Yaya argued. Nadeshiko giggled and said, "Why don't we have lunch? Since I made a lot, Amu-Chan and Ikuto-san will have something to eat too!" "Yay! I love Nadeshiko's cooking!" Yaya exclaimed. Amu giggled. Everyone was stuffing their mouths because Nadeshiko's cooking was delicious! 

Everyone said good-bye to each other after the long, yet fun day at the amusement park. Ikuto walked Amu home. "Thanks Ikuto! I had so much fun!" Amu exclaimed. "Especially since everyone was there!" Sue and Ran exclaimed. "I have new ideas for drawing now!" Miki said. "I haven't had so much fun since I've been destroying x-eggs," Dia said. "No problem!" Yoru said. "You're welcome." Ikuto said. "Well then, good night…Amu," Ikuto leaned forward and kissed Amu on the forehead. Amu was blushing so much. With that done, Ikuto jumped off the balcony and left. "Ah, I'm so tired! I had so much fun! I can't wait until I see everyone again on Monday!" Amu said while jumping onto her bed. She changed her clothes, turned off the light, went underneath her covers, and slept. 

**Sry if the chapters r so short. Maybe I'll try to make them longer! **


	3. Usagi and Asagi

Modeling 3

Modeling Amu 3

Pairings-IkutoXAmu

**Author's Note-**

**-By the way…if you're wondering about the character ages, then here- Amu, Tadase, Nadeshiko: 13. Yaya: 12 Kukai: 14 Ikuto: 16 Utau: 15**

-**Thank you for all your support!**

**-To tell you the truth…I thought ppl wouldn't rly like my fanfic but I put my 1****st**** one in anyway!**

**-Thnx pplz!**

**-There will be 2 new characters.**

**-They're names r Asagi and Usagi. Usagi is really mean but hides her inside while being nice to the ppl she likes. She doesn't like Utau. In fact, Usagi thinks that she's better than her. She will like Tadase. Asagi is nicer and energetic. They are both 13 years old.**

"Amu! Wake up! Come on, you need to wake up! It's already 9:00 on Sunday! You need to go to the modeling place!" Dia yelled.

"What?! 9:00 already?!" Amu asked.

She stood up ran to the bathroom and got ready. Amu wore a yellow t-shirt, black jeans, and yellow sneakers. She ran out of her house. Amu looked at her watch.

"Phew, it's only 9:20, better catch a bus!" She sighed. Amu went onto a bus and went to the modeling building. She walked inside.

"Amu-Chan! You're here just on time!" Nadeshiko said.

"Hey Nadeshiko, what's up?" Amu asked.

"Nothing much. I'm just waiting for Hotori and Souma-kun," Nadeshiko replied. "I see," Amu said.

"Good morning Hinamori Amu, and Fujisaki." Utau said.

"Hi Amu," Ikuto said walking up to Amu. Amu blushed thinking of the time when he kissed her on the forehead.

"H-Hi Ikuto…" Amu greeted back.

"I've heard that 2 twins were going to come today! They're singers. The older one, Usagi, has purple hair. She is the gothic one. Asagi, the younger one, is a tomboy with green hair." Ikuto said.

"Really? That's cool," Amu said. "Nadeshiko, when do you think Tadase-kun and Kukai gets here? They're kind of late."

"I'm not sure," Nadeshiko replied. She looked out a window and saw Tadase and Kukai running. "They're here Amu-chan!"

Tadase and Kukai ran into the building. They were huffing. "Sorry…huff…Souma-kun…huff…over slept…huff!" Tadase said.

"A-Are you guys okay?" Amu asked.

"Amu, they're huffing like crazy, how does it look like they're okay?" Dia asked.

Nadeshiko giggled. "Oh my! You need something to drink!" Sue yelled. She took the water bottle Amu was holding and gave it to Kukai and Tadase.

"T-Thanks…huff…" Kukai said.

"Hey Sue! I was still drinking that!" Amu yelled.

"Now, now Amu-chan…I'm sure Sue was thinking about Hotori-kun and Souma-kun." Nadeshiko giggled.

"…" Amu sighed.

"Good morning!" A girl yelled while banging through the doors. She had long, green hair tied into a ponytail with pearls.

"W-who…is…that…?" Amu asked.

"Heh, heh…I…am…Asagi!"the girl said.

"Pardon my sister…she was very excited. Are you two okay?" another girl asked while giving a warm smile. "My name is Usagi."

"I'm fine," Tadase said.

"Me too!" Kukai said in his usual attitude.

Tadase was dusting himself off. "Here," Usagi said while handing him a tissue.

"Ah, thanks!" Tadase said.

"Usagi and I are here just to help you with modeling. Also, this weekend will be vacation right? We'll all be going to a beach! So pack all your stuff before it!" Asagi exclaimed.

"She sure is excited isn't she?" Tadase said.

"Y-Yeah…" Kukai agreed.

"I was expecting these guys to act mature and professional…" Amu said.

Asagi had rays in her eyes.

"You…want…me…to…show…you…my…**BLACK**…side…?" she asked in a deadly voice.

"Her personality changed…" Tadase said.

Suddenly, Asagi smiled. "Hee hee…did I scare you guys? Ah…sorry, I can turn into that when I am depressed or insulted." She said.

"…a-ah…" Nadeshiko said. "_Don't insult her…_" she said. Tadase, Kukai, and Amu weren't listening. They just stared at Asagi. CHARACTER CHANGE! "HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Nadeshiko yelled. She took out her naginata and yelled, "I'LL CUT YOU INTO LITTLE PIECES!!"

"Ack! N-Nadeshiko don't get angry! Calm down!" Amu said.

"Y-Yes Fujisaki-san!" Tadase said.

"Y-Yeah, we're listening!" Kukai agreed.

"That's good!" Nadeshiko said in her usual and cheerful self. "How childish these four are…" Utau said. "I think they're hilarious!" Ikuto said. He laughed. "Which part of it?" Utau whispered. _What could be so great about that girl, Hinamori Amu…Ikuto? _She thought.

"How strange…" Usagi said. "Come on Usagi…don't look like that!" Asagi said while patting Usagi's back. _The only good one is the boy with blonde hair. _Usagi thought.

NEXT DAY

"Amu-chan! Wake up!" Sue yelled. Amu took off her blankets and looked at the time. "Oh shot, it's 7:30?!" Amu yelled. She ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Amu ran to her room to wear her school uniform. After Amu was done, she went to the kitchen, got a piece of toast and ran out of the door.

Amu made it into school without being late. "Phew, made it." She mumbled. When Amu went into her classroom, a girl ran up to her. "Ne, ne, Hinamori-san!"

"W-What is it?" Amu asked.

"Come with me!" the girl said. The girl and Amu ran up to a board with a poster. It said, HINAMORI AMU HAS AN OLDER BOYFRIEND?! It showed a picture of Amu and Ikuto in the amusement park. "W-What is this?!" Amu asked.

"Ta-da! It's the picture we took when we saw you at the amusement park with some other guy!" another girl said. "Hinamori-san, I knew you were cool, but to have a boyfriend that's older than you…that's so cool!" a classmate squealed.

"N-no, you're mistaken…Ikuto's not my…" Amu was cut off from, "So the guy's name is Ikuto! What a cool name!" the girl squealed. "Hey, when I saw them together, they were both cool, so they make the perfect match!" a classmate said.

"H-How did this happen…" Amu wondered.


	4. Sleeping

Modeling Amu 4

Modeling Amu 4

**Sooooooooooooo sry it's late!**

**I've lost my computer uses until my grades get higher. I'm so unlucky…**

**Anyway…let's get on with the story!**

Back in class…

Amu sighed and paid no attention to the teacher.

"I want to leave as soon as possible…" Amu mumbled.

Finally, school ended. Outside the school, Ikuto was walking.

"Wow…I saw that guy somewhere! Oh yeah! He was on a poster…with Hinamori-san! Could it be he's here to walk Hinamori-san home? Are they really going out? Hinamori-san's so cool…I envy her…" a girl said to a classmate while walking passed Ikuto.

"Yes…I can leave prison…and never see the poster for the rest of the day. That was so embarrassing…especially since they got mixed up with Ikuto's and my relationship. We're just friends…" Amu sighed as she walked out of the school building. "I won't be seeing Ikuto until the weekends…that's good…"

"What's good?"

"Not seeing Ikuto…IKUTO?!" Amu yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I can't visit you?" Ikuto asked.

"It's not that…but a classmate took our picture…put it on the billboard…many people saw it and…" Amu was cut off by, "It's Hinamori-san's boyfriend! So it's true! They are going out!"

A crowd of students were around Ikuto. "Hey…are you really dating Hinamori-san?!" a girl asked.

_Say no Ikuto! Say no!_ Amu thought.

"Yup, I'm Amu's boyfriend!" Ikuto said grinning. Amu turned to stone. "Ikuto! What the fuck was that for! Don't lie! I'm not your girlfriend!" Amu yelled. But no one heard her.

A classmate was writing something in a notebook. "Hinamori-san really has a boyfriend…name-Tsukiyomi Ikuto…16 yrs old…Tsukiyomi-san…please sign here…"

"Huh? O-Okay…" Ikuto said and wrote his name. "Proof that Hinamori-san has an older boyfriend!" the girl yelled. She ran off with everyone else.

"IKUTO…" Amu started to say.

"Hmm?" Ikuto asked.

"How dare you…lie…about our relationship…" Amu yelled. She started to hit Ikuto's head.

Ikuto just laughed. Then…he hugged her…tightly. Amu's face turned as red as a tomato. "Amu's blushing…I like that…" Ikuto teased.

Ikuto was walking Amu home. "Umm…Ikuto…can you go now?!" Amu yelled. Ikuto nodded and left Amu alone.

"Finally…" Amu whispered and went to her room. Then someone knocked on the balcony door.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here…again?" Amu asked while opening the balcony door.

"Amu…can I stay here…again?" Ikuto asked. "W-Why?!" Amu asked in shock.

"It's wet out…and I'm too sleepy…" Ikuto said. He sat on the bed and laid down.

"F-Fine…" Amu whispered. "But don't look…because I need to change…" Ikuto nodded.

After Amu was done putting her pajamas on, she went into her bed. "But Ikuto…I've got no where for you to sleep."

"That's okay…I can sleep with you…" Ikuto mumbled. "No way in hell you are!" Amu yelled angrily. But Ikuto went into the bed anyway. Amu's back was facing Ikuto's face.

"Amu…can't I just see your face?" Ikuto asked.

"No," Amu said quickly.

"Please?" Ikuto whined.

"No!" Amu said. This time she faced Ikuto. Ikuto ticked his tongue out. "I win…" he mumbled with a grin. Amu frowned. She blushed too because Ikuto went closer to her face.

Ikuto stopped going toward Amu's face when their lips touched. Amu's face was completely red. She tried getting out of the kiss but Ikuto didn't let her. Finally, Amu pushed Ikuto away from her.

"What the hell was that for?!" Amu yelled.

"A good night kiss," Ikuto replied grinning.

"That was no 'good night kiss'…it was more than that! I was completely shocked!" Amu said angrily.

Ikuto grinned. "Then…I'll give you a real good night kiss…" Ikuto mumbled. He gave Amu a light kiss on the lips. "Good night…"

"Good night…Ikuto…" Amu said blushing. She went to sleep.


	5. Going on a trip

Modeling Amu 5

Modeling Amu 5

Amu woke in the morning…in an awkward position with Ikuto. Ikuto's arms were wrapped around her. Amu's hands on Ikuto's chest making Amu blush crazy. She took her hands away. Ikuto woke up from it.

"What time is it?" Amu asked Ikuto.

Ikuto glanced at the clock and said, "It's…uh…7:30…"

"What?! I'm going to be late for school!" Amu yelled.

Ikuto's arms were still around Amu's body so she couldn't move. "Let go…Ikuto…" Amu mumbled. "I'm going to be late to school!"

"Only if I can walk you there." Ikuto said.

"Fine. Just let go so I could change into my uniform!" Amu yelled.

"I'll be outside," Ikuto said letting go of Amu. He went outside onto the balcony and jumped down.

Amu changed into her school uniform and went outside to Ikuto who was still waiting.

"Why does it take so long for a girl to get ready?" Ikuto wondered.

"That doesn't really matter now does it? I'm going to late. C'mon…" Amu said.

Ikuto was taking Amu to school. Amu's classmates saw them and yelled, "Hinamori-san! Is that your boyfriend?" Amu sighed. "N-No…he's just a friend…" Amu said.

"What? But I saw you and him on a poster together! I bet you're just hiding it!" the classmate said.

"I'm not…the poster is wrong. Ikuto's just a good friend. Well see you Ikuto," Amu said leaving Ikuto.

"Not yet…" Ikuto mumbled.

"Huh?" Amu wondered as she faced Ikuto. Ikuto kissed Amu…right in front of everyone. After that, Ikuto said, "Well see you later…Amu,"

Amu was blushing a lot.

"I knew he was your boyfriend Hinamori-san!" a girl said happily. "Good thing I took a picture of that!"

"W-Wait!" Amu yelled. But the girl ran away. Amu sighed. "Oh great…more shocking news for everyone…I wonder if Tadase-kun is going to angry…" Amu said.

When Amu went into her classroom, a bunch of girls was circling her. "Oh my gosh! I just saw your boyfriend kiss you! So bold of him! You must be really lucky!" one of the girls said.

"Um…Hinamori-san…" someone said. Amu turned around to see Tadase. "Tadase-kun!" Amu yelled. "So it's true…that you and Tsukiyomi Ikuto is…going out…" Tadase mumbled.

"What?! No it's not true at all! Um…he just did that! I don't why! He's just a pervert so let's forget about him okay? Well…uh…see you in the royal garden!" Amu said making a weird smile.

"Weird…" Tadase mumbled.

On Saturday…

"It's the weekend! I'll need to be going to the train station. I'm going to the beach with everyone else…I'm sure that's what Asagi-san said." Amu said happily.

Ikuto knocked on the balcony door. "Hurry up! We're going to be late for the train! I hope you packed your stuff!" he said.

Amu nodded, took her stuff, and went out of the house with Ikuto.

When the two were at the train station, they saw Utau, the guardians, Asagi, and Usagi. "Hey you two! Aren't you late!" Asagi yelled. She wore a plain white t-shirt with dark, tight jeans. Usagi wore a short black dress with a skull necklace. She tied her hair into short pigtails using black, velvet bows that had frills.

"You're late," Utau said. Utau wore a red tank top and tight jeans.

"I know…I overslept a bit…" Amu said while scratching the back of her head. "Um…your shirt's really cute."

"I know…that's why I'm wearing it." Utau said plainly.

_Utau doesn't like me very much…does she…_Amu sighed.

"C'mon, I don't want to miss the train!" Kukai said happily while going into the train. Everyone followed him. Amu took a seat next to Nadeshiko in the front. Tadase sat with Kukai. Usagi and Asagi sat somewhere around the back. Utau took a seat with Ikuto.

The train started to move.

"I can't wait to go to the beach! Right, Nadeshiko?" Amu asked smiling.

"Of course Amu-chan! But…I won't be able to swim…" Nadeshiko replied.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"Because…" Nadeshiko went to Amu's ear and whispered something.

Amu whispered back, "You can't swim?!"

Nadeshiko nodded. "Yes, I never took lessons and I'm a bit embarrassed," she said.

At the beach…

"Yay, we're here!" Asagi yelled happily. "Let's first go to the hotel and get ready! Okay, two people per room. Well, except for some people. Tadase, you'll be in the same room as Kukai. Nadeshiko, you'll be Usagi's roommate! I'm sure you'll get along! Utau, you're my roommate! Ikuto, Amu, you guys will have your own room. Kukai, here's your room key, room 101. Usagi-chan, room 102. Utau, we're in room 103. Ikuto, room 201, and Amu, you're room is 202. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and went into their rooms. They changed and went out to the beach. Usagi wore a black bikini that had a skull design. Asagi came out with a red one piece swimsuit. Nadeshiko wore a long, yellow skirt with a white tank top. Utau wore a red bikini that had rose designs. Amu came out with a black and pink one piece. It had red heart designs.

"Who wants to play beach volleyball?" Kukai yelled. Tadase, Asagi, Amu, Nadeshiko, and Ikuto yelled, "Me!"

While the 6 played, Usagi and Utau were on their towels. "You're not going to play? Kids like to play that game." Usagi asked with a smirk.

Utau frowned. "No, I'm not a childish kid like Hinamori Amu and the guardians." She snapped. "Hmm…" Usagi mumbled.


	6. Singing

Modeling Amu 6

Modeling Amu 6

"Usagi, since little kids play volleyball, doesn't that make Asagi a child too?" Utau asked with a grin.

"Leave Asagi out of this! Who do you think you are to insult her?!" Usagi yelled with an irritated face.

The others heard and yelled, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Usagi said quietly.

When the 6 went back to their game, Usagi gave Utau a glare. "Don't ever talk about Asagi like that, got it?" she said seriously. She stood up and went to the water.

_It's not like I tried to make fun of her…what's her problem? _Utau thought frowning.

"Alright, we win!" Asagi exclaimed. Kukai and Tadase who were on her team cheered too.

"Well, they were bound to win, Asagi athletic and Kukai's the soccer captain." Nadeshiko said trying to cheer Amu up. "I know…" Amu sighed. "Anyway, let's swim!" Amu said happily.

Amu ran into the water. Ikuto followed her. He splashed Amu who was laughing. Suddenly, Tadase yelled, "X egg!"

"What?!" Amu yelled. "Ran let's…" she was cut off by Usagi who yelled, "Sunny…character transformation,"

"My heart…unlock," Usagi whispered. She came out with a red and black basketball outfit.

"Usagi can do…character transformation?! She has a chara?!" Amu yelled.

"Double shoot!" Usagi said while throwing 2 red basketballs. When the balls hit the egg, it broke into pieces. "The x egg…broke!" Amu yelled frowning.

"You have a chara, Usagi? Why didn't you tell us?" Utau yelled angrily. Usagi ignored her and turned back to normal. "I don't have to tell people I don't like you know…" she said.

Usagi walked away. "Don't worry about it, Usagi wants to cleanse them but…there's no way she could…" Asagi said calmly. "Sorry we didn't tell you. Usagi's chara's name is Sunny. She is athletic, I guess Usagi wants to be sporty. My chara is Yume, she's girly." Asagi explained.

"Hello, I'm Yume kyuu!" the green haired chara said nicely.

"My name's Sunny chuu!" a purple haired chara said.

"But…how come we didn't see them before?" Amu wondered.

"Um…I don't know about that." Asagi said quietly. "Well now…why don't we all do some karaoke?"

"Okay…" everyone said.

Everyone left the beach, went to their rooms, changed into their normal clothes, and went to a karaoke room.

"Let's do duets!" Asagi yelled cheerfully. "Kukai, want to be my partner?"

"Okay!" Kukai agreed cheerfully.

"Ikuto, let's be partners!" Utau said.

"Whatever," Ikuto said uninterested. Amu went up to Nadeshiko and asked, "Nadeshiko, let's sing together!" Nadeshiko made a big smile and nodded.

"Usagi that leaves you and I to be partners!" Tadase said happily. Usagi put on a fake smile. "Sure…" she mumbled.

"Kukai and I will go first!" Asagi yelled happily. "What should we sing? Utau-chan, can we sing you're song?"

Utau nodded. Asagi smiled and ordered the music. After the two sang, they looked at the TV. "Yay! We got a 94!" Asagi yelled. Everyone clapped.

"Ikuto! What should we sing?" Utau asked girly.

"Who knows?" Ikuto asked uninterested. "Why don't you sing Honto no Jibun?" Amu suggested. "That could work," Ikuto mumbled.

After they sang, Utau looked at the screen. "What?! We only got a 90?! I demand a recount!" she yelled angrily.

"No, it is Nadeshiko's turn," Usagi said.

Nadeshiko smiled at Usagi. She stood up with Amu and asked, "Amu-chan, what should we sing?" "Hmm…any suggestions guys?" Amu asked her friends. "Why don't you sing Houki Boshi Hinamori? It's the 3rd ending theme song of bleach!" Kukai asked.

"Okay! I think I know that song too! Do you, Nadeshiko?" Amu asked.

"Sure, I watch anime too!" Nadeshiko said cheerfully.

Amu ordered the song. While singing, she made mistakes. Luckily no one noticed. "Wow Amu-chan, we got 93!" Nadeshiko said happily. "Yeah!" Amu agreed giving Nadeshiko a high five.

"Now, Tadase-kun, what should we sing?" Usagi asked. "Let's sing…blue moon. I know that song best because it is calming," Tadase said. Usagi nodded.

After the two sang, everyone else clapped very loud. It was their first time hearing Usagi's nice, low voice. "We got…a 97." Usagi mumbled. "Doesn't that mean Usagi and Tadase won? Tadase, you lucky bastard, if we knew Usagi's voice, we all would've known that you'd win!' Kukai said laughing.


	7. Singing 2

LilAznInuAhh It's the 7th chapter already

**LilAznInuAhh It's the 7****th**** chapter already! Too bad they're short…**

**Asaginods her head.**

**Usagiby the way…why'd you make my would-be self an athlete? **

**LilAznInuuh…well…it sounded nice? **

**Everyone in the story looks at LilAznInu.**

**LilAznInuLet's get on with the story!**

**--**

**Those who have supported me so far…thnx!!**

**Please read until the end…if I ever think of one yet…SRY IT'S SO LATE!!**

--

Modeling Amu 7

"Shall we do different pairs now?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Okay, Asagi, want to be paired up with me?" Usagi asked. Asagi nodded her head.

"Hotori-kun, want to sing together?" Nadeshiko asked. "Okay Fujisaki-san," Tadase said while giving her a nice smile.

"Amu want to be…" "Hinamori Amu, let's be partners," Utau said cutting off Ikuto and glaring Amu. "Ahh…s-sure," Amu said agreeing.

"It seems I'm stuck with you…" Kukai sighed. Ikuto didn't say anything.

"Amu-chan, since you can't really sing, want me to help?" Dia asked.

"Who're you calling bad at singing?!" Amu asked. Dia only laughed.

"Long time no see Dia?" Utau said quietly.

"Hi, hi Utau!" Dia greeted happily. Utau gave a small smile. "So? What kind of song should we do?" she asked. "Hmm…" Amu wondered. "I would love to sing your song, but that wouldn't be fair because only you can sing it properly…" she said.

"I don't really care. I only became partners with you so that Ikuto can't come close to you. Listen up Amu, Ikuto is mine and only mine! The only person I will trust that is a friend of you is Dia!" Utau whispered loudly.

Amu nodded. "It's not like I want Ikuto to get near me. Tadase doesn't come near me as much as he did before now because Ikuto. It's kind of annoying. Please tell him that." She said.

"What?! Ikuto is such a great person! You should feel happy that he pays that much attention to you!" Utau said in her caring personality.

"…" There was a moment of silence between them.

"J-Just forget what I said and choose a song already!" Utau said back to her normal self. Amu nodded. "What about…"Euphoric Field"?" she asked.

"What's that? Never heard of it. Choose a different one." Utau snapped.

"O—kay" Amu said.

"Umm…how about "You Raise me up"…it's a pretty famous song. I'm sure you'd know it." Amu said.

"Of course I know it…who doesn't?" Utau asked.

"Don't know. Let's order the song." Amu said.

"Before we start, let me take pictures of each of you guys! Make a pose you'd do if this was a modeling show or something!" Asagi yelled.

Everyone nodded. Kukai gave a thumbs-up with a big smile. "Cheese!" he said.

Nadeshiko stood up with her arms behind her back. She smiled lightly. Tadase stood there nervously with a small smile. He had no idea what kind of pose he should do. Utau put a hand behind her head and the other on her waist.

"That's a great pose Utau-chan!" Asagi cheered.

"So plain…" Usagi whispered. Ikuto stood there looking bored and somehow, it made him look irresistible.

"Ikuto!" Utau cheered happily.

"…" Amu said. She was laughing at Utau inside. "Pfft."

Amu had a small smile. She put her arms behind her. FLASH!

"Okay! Let us start! Kukai and Ikuto! Go ahead!" Asagi yelled.

"Okay!" Kukai yelled back. The two guys chose to sing "Resonance" from Soul Eater. **(I do not know that many songs. If you want…gimme some selections!)** Kukai looked at the screen. "We got an 80…sigh…" he whispered.

"Kukai, you sure watch a lot anime!" Asagi said.

"Of course, it's part of daily life!" Kukai said proud.

"Hotori-kun and I will go next. We would like to sing Renai Rider!" Nadeshiko said.

Tadase and Nadeshiko sang the song. Tadase was so quiet that everyone more likely heard Nadeshiko instead.

"Yay, we got a 90!" Nadeshiko said cheerfully. Everyone clapped. "It's getting late, let's do the rest tomorrow." Usagi said.

"What time is it?" Kukai asked. Usagi replied, "Around 11."

"Whoa! Already?!" Kukai yelled. Usagi nodded her head.

"But I don't feel sleepy at all," Amu said.

"Right? Why don't we play a game in my room until everyone falls asleep?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Okay! What are we going to play?" Asagi asked.

"Hmm, let's see…how about…truth or dare?" Kukai asked.

"What?! No way! Last time I played I was dared to yell out, 'I'm stupid' to the whole neighborhood!" Amu complained.

"How did the people act?" Asagi asked.

"Well…a boy threw toilet paper at me and yelled, 'shut up!' or 'you sure are stupid!' or something like that." Amu said shrugging her shoulders.

Everyone laughed. "Anyway, I'm not going play, but I'll watch." Amu said. "Count me out too, I don't want to do anything embarrassing." Usagi said nodding her head.

"Okay then. C'mon, let's go to my room." Nadeshiko said.


	8. Truth or Dare?

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying my story! **

**LilAznInusigh…I keep slacking off…on the computer…**

**UsagiMaybe that's why your grades are slipping.**

**LilAznInuAh! Don't say that out loud!**

**AsagiChapter 8!!**

**--**

**BY THE WAY! DISCLAIMERI FORGOT TO DO THIS BUT I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! THIS BELONGS TO THE DUO PEACH-PIT!!**

Modeling Amu 8

"Nadeshiko, your room is different from my room! Yours looks better for some reason!' Amu exclaimed.

"I'm sure all rooms are the same Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko said smiling.

"Usagi-chan, Amu-chan, sorry but I think you should play the game! Don't worry; we won't give you guys stupid dares! But you will be in others though!" Asagi said.

"Fine…" Amu said quietly. Usagi nodded.

"Okay I'll start asking everyone!" Kukai exclaimed. "Asagi! Truth or dare?!" "Me? Of course dare!" Asagi yelled excitingly. "Bring it on!"

"I dare you to…go into the main lobby and yell, 'Where is my underwear?!'" Kukai said laughing. _There's no way she'll agree to this!_ Kukai thought. "Alright!" Asagi said and ran out of the room.

"N-No way…she's an idol and yet she's going to do it." Kukai said.

"Asagi is someone who would do stupid dares." Usagi said calmly.

The gang heard Asagi yell. Everyone except Usagi sweat dropped. Asagi suddenly opened the door and yelled out happily, "I DID IT!!"

"No way…" Amu whispered.

"Utau! Truth or dare?" Kukai asked. "Truth." Utau said plainly. "Okay, um…although this is obvious, who do you like?" Kukai asked. Utau started to have hearts in her eyes. "Ikuto of course!" Utau squealed and jumped over Ikuto and hugged him.

"Utau! Get off me! Hey!" Ikuto yelled.

"her personality changed completely…" Amu whispered.

"Tadase, truth of dare?" Kukai asked. "Truth…" Tadase said.

"If you had to kiss one girl, who would it be?" Kukai asked. Tadase started to blush. "T-That is…mumbles" he said.

"Huh?" Kukai asked.

"mumbles" Tadase repeated. Everyone leaned in closer. "Hey prince…oops!" Amu covered her mouth.

"YOU DARE TO CALL MY PRINCE?! HOW COULD NOT HEAR ME?! I SAID HINAMORI-SAN!" Tadase yelled. Everyone's mouths were wide open-especially Amu's. Usagi lowered her head.

Amu blushed, Ikuto glared at Tadase, and Usagi glared at Amu. "Hotori-kun! Could it be that you like Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked. "I-It's not like that I have a crush on her but…more likely…" Tadase said. "T-Tadase-kun…" Amu said.

--

**LilAznInuAh Usagi-chan got a bit angry didn't she.**

**UsagiI-I'm not angry or anything! Tadase is a bit younger than me s-so why should I care?!**

**AsagiAh She's super angry!**


	9. Jealousy

Modeling Amu 9

Modeling Amu 9

Amu was still blushing. Now Ikuto was really pissed. He put his hand on Amu's forward and pulled her in his arms. "Kiddy King, stay away." Ikuto said lowering his head.

"Um…Ikuto…can you let go…Utau's…um…well…" Amu's voice trailed off. There was a bad aura coming from Utau. "No," Ikuto said plainly.

"Thieving cat! Let go of Hinamori-san!" Tadase yelled. "Stop it Tadase, he's not worth your time. Just get back to the game." Usagi said.

"What I am, dirt to you?" Ikuto asked angrily.

"Yeah Usagi! Ikuto isn't as low as you!' Utau said taking Ikuto's side. "Hey, come on guys, why don't we just…" Usagi gave Amu a deadly glare which made her to shut up.

"Um…guys…why don't you just take your anger onto something else. Like…this pillow!" Nadeshiko said trying to stop the fight. "Fine…" Everyone said.

"Anyway…Hinamori! Truth or Dare?" Kukai asked. "Truth." Amu said. "Okay then…if you had to make out with either Ikuto or an old man?" Kukai asked laughing to himself.

"Um…that's pretty obvious…that would be Ikuto…" Amu said. She noticed Ikuto's sudden grin and corrected her statement, "Actually I'd rather do it with an old man."

"Pfft…Ikuto…she's see you lower than an old man." Kukai giggled.

"Usagi! Truth or dare?" Kukai asked. "Dare." Usagi said. "I dare you to…um…act like a total fag in front of all the guys in the main lobby." Kukai said.

"Huh? No way…please give me a new one." Usagi refused.

"Fine, anyone has any options?" Kukai asked.

"Hmm…I dare you to get drunk by drinking 5 bottles of red wine." Asagi giggled.

"Fine, you're lucky I tried that the last we played Asagi." Usagi said. "But…where am I supposed to find wine here?"

"Just go to the bar that's around the next block." Nadeshiko said.

"But…I'm under aged…someone go with me…" Usagi whined. Her eyes were directly looking at Tadase. He noticed this and sighed. "Fine…I'll go with you." Tadase mumbled.

Tadase and Usagi left the room. "I hope Usagi doesn't grow too drunk." Kukai said.

"She will...if she gets like a cup of wine, she turns drunk easily. So I'm curious what she might do with Tadase. The poor guy." Asagi said and giggled.

Amu's mouth was wide open. "This can't be!" She yelled inside her mind.

20 minutes later, Tadase came back with Usagi on his back. He was blushing. "Tadase, why are you blushing?" Asagi asked with a smirk.

"Huh? Err…well…uh…I'll just tell it to Kukai and he'll blurt it." Tadase answered. He whispered into Kukai's ear.

"You guys made out with each other?!" Kukai yelled. "Well…Usagi did it to me…" Tadase said blushing even more.

"Hicc!" Usagi hiccupped. Her face was red and she was sleeping. Amu was shocked. She didn't want to stay any longer so she decided to leave. "I'm really tired. I'm going to go to my room. 'Night guys." She said.

"I'll go to sleep too." Ikuto said with a fake yawn. "Okay then, good night guys." Kukai said.

Ikuto and Amu left the room. "Say, are you bothered by what happened to the kiddy king?" Ikuto asked. "I don't have to answer, you should already know." Amu said.

Ikuto pinned Amu against the wall. "Hey, what makes him seem so special?" He asked with an irritated look.

"Let go of me, and it's none of your business!" Amu said trying to push Ikuto away and failed.

"I won't let go until you tell me why." Ikuto replied.

"Yes you willl right n-" Amu was cut off by Ikuto's lips.

--

Sorry it's so late!! Oh and uh…thank you for supporting me! Well…MOST of you.


	10. Daring

Modeling Amu Chapter 10

Modeling Amu Chapter 10

**Yeah…I'm sorry if my chapters come really late. I've been slacking off a lot! **

**LilAznInu: for some reason, I got interested in Izumi and Mitsuki from Full Moon. (I know, it's an awkward pair but I like couples like that.)**

**Usagi: More than Amu and Ikuto?**

**Asagi: Traitor! Sticks out tongue**

**LilAznInu: That's not true! I will ALWAYS stick with Amuto! You guys rock!!**

After a few seconds, Amu started to close her eyes. She moaned falling unconscious to the kiss. Ikuto deepened the kiss which led his hand to Amu's chest. When he started to rub it with his hand, Amu came to her senses and pushed Ikuto away from her.

"Stop!" Amu yelled. Her face was all red and some tears were falling out. Ikuto widened his eyes. "S-Sorry…I got a little carried away…" He whispered. Amu ignored him and ran down the hallway, up the stairs and into her room.

"Amu-chan…are you okay?" Suu asked her. Amu nodded but tears were still spilling. _Why'd Ikuto do that?! I know he's a pervert but…_Amu touched the spot where Ikuto touched with her hand. _How am I going to face him? _Amu walked towards her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I walked into my room feeling ashamed. "I can't believe I made her cry." I mumbled. Next door, was Amu's room. I heard her crying and laid down my bed. _What's gotten into me? Am I that jealous of Amu and Kiddy King? _I asked myself.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

The next morning Amu woke up. Her eyes were red from last night. Knock, knock "Amu-chan, hurry down to the lobby! We're going to go shopping!" Asagi said. Amu stepped out of her bed and went into her bathroom.

"Ah…I look horrible…" Amu mumbled. She turned on the sink and washed her face with the cold water. Amu changed into a red spaghetti strap dress with a black open sweater. She put on red flip flops and ran down the stairs.

"Good morning," Amu mumbled.

"Good morning Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko replied.

"So…why are we all down here?" Amu asked plainly.

"Ah, Asagi-chan heard that a new mall just opened. She wants us to buy new clothes and pose for a picture!" Nadeshiko said happily.

"Eh…is that so…then everyone's going including Iku..." Amu covered her mouth with her hands.

"Were you about to say Ikuto?" Nadeshiko asked. She smirked at the idea.

"N-N-No! I-I wasn't thinking about him…" Amu said in her outer character.

"Hmm? I asked if you were about to say his name, I never asked if you thinking about him though." Nadeshiko teased and her smirk widened.

"Ah! Don't tease me like that!" Amu yelled. She froze for a amount and turned a little red.

"Amu-chan…are you okay?" Nadeshiko asked, her smirk disappeared and made a face filled with concern.

"Mm yeah…I just feel a bit dizzy…" Amu said.

"Okay…tell me when it's hurts a lot!" Nadeshiko said. Amu nodded.

"Okay is everyone here?" Asagi asked. Everyone else nodded. She smiled. "Okay then let's go!" She cheered.

**LilAznInu: Okay…sorry the chapter wasn't very long…but next time I will definitely make the next one longer! Yeah…I have writer's block…--" Any ideas on what I can write?**

**Usagi: writer's block…psh…trying to make an excuse! **

**LilAznInu: What are you talking about?! I do have it! My head's hallow now! hits my head see?! I heard hallow sounds!!**

**Asagi: You shouldn't really insult yourself…trying no to laugh**

**LilAznInu:--"Bah to you!**


	11. At the Mall

Modeling Amu chapter 11

Modeling Amu chapter 11!!!

**LilAznInu: Hi~! The moment you've been waiting for! It is---…**

**Usagi; Finally, the audience has been waiting. **

**Asagi: Good thing your friend Josie told you to write it at school!**

**LilAznInu:…---the next chapter of Modeling Amu, thank you for letting me finish?!**

**Usagi: well so-o-rry!**

**Asagi: Get on with the story!!! *turns into her black side.***

**LilAznInu; I don't own Shugo Chara! Help! *runs away from Asagi.* **

"Nadeshiko, look! That necklace is so pretty!" Amu said with sparkles in her eyes. She stared at a necklace with a strawberry shaped aquamarine on a gold necklace strap.

"You're right, that looks very pretty! It matches you too! Are you going to buy it?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Nah…I don't have enough money anyway." Amu replied and walked away with Nadeshiko. Ikuto stared at the necklace and back at Amu. He walked in and came back out with a small white box. He walked back to where everyone else was.

"Ikuto! Where were you?!" Asagi asked.

"I was back from buying something." Ikuto said plainly.

"What'd you buy?" Asagi asked with suspicion. "Is it a present for Amu-chii?" she asked with sparkling eyes.

"Maybe…" Ikuto said with a smirk. "Wait…how'd you know?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't underestimate me! I have a brain you know!" Asagi said while patting her head.

"Uh-huh." Ikuto said sarcastically.

"Good luck!" Asagi said and walked away.

"Of course." Ikuto said.

"Okay everyone! It's time to go shopping! I hope you all brought enough money!" Asagi yelled.

"Hey…where's my money?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi! You forgot it?" Asagi asked. Suddenly, she had a devious smile on her face.

"What's with that face Asagi?" Usagi asked.

"Tadase-kun! Can you share your money with Usagi-chan?' Asagi yelled.

"EH?!" Usagi and Tadase said at the same time.

"Go for it!" Asagi cheered and pushed Tadase on top of Usagi. Tadase fell over and landed right on top of Usagi. They both blushed hard.

Amu watched as Tadase helped Usagi up. She didn't feel anything about the scene. _Huh? Why aren't I in pain? I like…Tadase-kun…right?_ Then she thought of the incident with Ikuto. _Huh? Why do I keep thinking about that?_ Amu blushed and noticed everyone else was leaving her.

"Hey, wait up you guys!" Amu yelled and ran towards everyone. Amu and her friends were walking until someone went on top of Kukai.

"Kukai! Long time no see!" The person yelled.

"Yaya?" Amu said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm shopping with my mom for Tsubasa-chan's clothes! He's 3 now! Yay! He'll be able to play with me later on!" Yaya said happily.

"Who's she?" Usagi asked.

"Our friend Yuiki Yaya. She goes to our school. Yaya, this is Usagi and Asagi." Kukai explained.

"It's the famous singers Usagi and Asagi-chan!" Yaya squealed and gave the two hugs.

"Nice to know you too," Usagi said.

"Do you want to join us shopping?" Asagi asked. Yaya nodded. "I'll go! My mom will look for me later anyway." She said.

"Amu-chan, what are you going to buy?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Hmm…I was thinking of buying something girly this time. I wear a lot of things that my mom wants me to wear. Maybe something yellow for a change?" Amu said.

"I'm thinking of buying something un-ladylike. My mother wants me to wear something elegant most of the time. Sometimes I get bored of it." Nadeshiko said.

Amu and Nadeshiko walked into a store with Utau, Usagi, Asagi, and Yaya. Amu tried on a white no-sleeve shirt that had red and pink ribbons on the side. She tried on a jean-skirt as well that had a mini butterfly design on the bottom.

"So? How does it look?" Amu asked.

"You look so cute Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko said happily.

"Thanks!" Amu said smiling.

"It's okay," Utau said plainly.

"It matches you a lot Amu-chii!" Yaya and Asagi said at the same time.

"Not bad Amu…-chan…" Usagi said blushing.

"It's the first time I heard Usagi-chan say 'chan' after someone's name other than mine! Amu-chii, you must be very special!" Asagi exclaimed.

"T-That's not true." Usagi said.

"Ah…I'm going to go buy this outfit." Amu said. She started to walk to the counter.

"That'll be 5000 yen please." The cashier said. Amu nodded and took out her wallet.

"Thank you for shopping with us." The cashier said as Amu walked out of the store.

"C'mon guys, I'm going to leave you!" Amu yelled back. Nadeshiko, Asagi, Yaya, Utau, and Usagi nodded and walked out as well. The girls walked over to the food court where the guys were.

"Yo, you guys sure take your time." Kukai said.

"There were so many things that looked nice and cute!" Yaya exclaimed.

"The outfit Amu-chan bought is very pretty." Nadeshiko said.

"I see, what do you guys want to eat?" Kukai asked.

"U-Um…Usagi-san, what would you like to eat?" Tadase asked blushing about what happened before.

"Uh…anything is fine…" Usagi replied. **(Aww I think I like this scene! It might be cuter with Ikuto and Amu too!) **Tadase and Usagi walked away to the restaurants in the food court.

"Is it just me, or are they just getting more lovey dovey now?" Asagi asked grinning.

"It seems so." Ikuto said. He glanced back at Amu. Amu's eyes met his so she turned around to talk to Nadeshiko. Ikuto sighed. "She's still not talking to me." He mumbled.

"Well that's your problem Ikuto! So good luck!" Asagi said. "After we eat, YOU guys are going to have to shop!"

"We're guys, shopping doesn't match us as much. Why don't you just do it?" Ikuto and Kukai said.

"That's called being lazy." Usagi said.

"For once, Usagi's right. You guys are going to have to shop for clothes. I MUST take a picture of Ikuto in new clothes!" Utau exclaimed taking out her cell phone.

"That sure is some strong love you've got there Utau." Amu said.

"My, Amu-chan, are you jealous?" Nadeshiko asked giggling.

"You are Amu-chii?" Yaya asked with sparkles in her eyes. Ikuto glanced at Amu.

"H-Huh?! H-How could that be possible?!" Amu said nervously. She looked back at Ikuto. _That can't be true right?_

**LilAznInu: Sorry for the long wait! I wanted to make this chapter at lease 1000 words. **

**Usagi: YOU MADE ME BLUSH LIKE SO MANY TIMES!**

**Asagi: But you seemed so cute Usagi-chan!**

**LilAznInu: Now you're starting to match your name! Become a bunny once and for all! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Asagi; Don't copy Tadase.**

**LilAznInu: *starts choking* I'm turning into Tadagay?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!**

**Thank you for reading. ******


	12. Asagi's True Way

**LilAznInu: Hi~! Today we have a real character from the anime! It's Yaya-chan!**

**Yaya: Hi, hi~!**

**Usagi: Hi.**

**Asagi:Yaya-chii! Hi~!**

**LilAznInu: Yeah um anyway, Yaya, what do you like the best of this story?**

**Yaya: That I'm at a mall where there's lots and lots of treats!**

**LilAznInu + Usagi: Uh-huh…? Asagi do the disclaimer and we'll pretend to listen. **

**Asagi: LilAznInu doesn't own Shugo chara but she owns us!!! xD**

"Come on guys! You should buy something ya'know!" Asagi exclaimed. "I'm going to take pictures and I have to give it to my—" "Asagi, be quiet," Usagi said cutting Asagi off. Asagi nodded and shut up.

"To your what?" Amu asked.

"Um…uh…to my parents! They want to see my new friends' photos!" Asagi said.

"I see…" Kukai said suspiciously. "Fine, we'll come back in 20 minutes. Stay put." The girls watched as the guys went off to buy clothes.

"Asagi…" Usagi motioned her finger for Asagi to come. She got the message and walked over to her.

"Idiot. Now they'll know soon." Usagi said. Asagi smirked.

"They're all dumb so they won't find out. This plan is such a hassle. I have act completely different. Honestly, you wouldn't like the job as much since you don't have to change." Asagi said.

"Whatever. That Gozen paid us to get information. He told us, befriend the guardians, find out what they're doing, and if possible, steal their charas. Especially that Hinamori girl." Usagi said. "Right Sunny?" Sunny nodded.

"I don't care as long as the job is done. He said we could have anything we wanted right? I would ask for a power up for me and Yume." Asagi said.

"Now let's go." Usagi said. She and Asagi walked back towards the others. Amu was talking to a little girl.

"My mommy is gone!" The little girl said crying. _What a baby._ Usagi thought.

"Don't worry, onee-chan here will help you find your mommy." Amu said with a smile.

"Really?" The little girl asked. Amu nodded.

"My mom is an actress but I can't find her since she's in her disguise. Mommy is great! I want to be an actress too when I grow up!" The little girl said happily.

"Isn't that nice?" Asagi asked with a big smile. The little girl nodded. _What an idiot._ Asagi thought with a smirk. "I'll definitely help you find her!"

"Leave her to us." Usagi said.

"Okay, then we'll wait for the guys to come. Hotaru-chan, these two girls are going to help you find her mommy. Be good okay?" Amu said. The girl nodded and walked with Usagi.

"Ne, Hotaru-chan, why do you want to be an actress?" Asagi asked.

"I want to become an actress like mommy so that I move people with the script! My mommy does that to me and plus it's fun!" Hotaru said.

"Eh~! But…did you know that there's only 1% out of 100 that someone will become famous?" Asagi asked.

"Eh?" Hotaru asked.

"That's right, so if you look into reality, you're not going to become an actress…right?" Usagi asked. Hotaru's egg turned dark and into an x egg. Usagi snatched the egg and left Asagi with the girl.

"Find her mom and get the stupid job over with. Hmm…I wonder how long it was since I collected x eggs?" Usagi wondered with a smirk. Asagi walked away with girl. Usagi took out her cell phone. "How many more x eggs do we need again?" Usagi asked through the phone.

"2 more and a chara."

"I got it. Any egg will do right? I already gained the trust of most." Usagi said.

"Of course." And Usagi hung up. She put the egg in small box where there were 7 other x eggs. "8 x eggs so far huh? The job is almost done." Usagi mumbled. Asagi ran up to her.

"So? How's the job?" Asagi asked.

"We need two more and a chara. The easiest chara to get will probably be Hinamori Amu's after all, Nikaido got all three once easily." Usagi replied.

"Good." Asagi said. "We're back!!!"

"You guys sure took your time." Kukai said.

"Eh eh sorry! Now let's go back to the hotel!' Asagi said giggling. The guardians, and Easter's workers walked back to the hotel.

**LilAznInu: Finished it in one hour! To tell you the truth, I didn't plan on making Usagi and Asagi evil before but now I did to make the story a bit more interesting!**

**Usagi: Way to go to blow our secret. **

**Asagi: Then does that mean I can act like myself here?**

**LilAznInu: Yup.**

**Asagi: Finally, you didn't make any amuto scenes in a while though. Should I go against this story until you do? *Takes out an x egg.* I can turn your dreams into dust remember…?**

**LilAznInu: Maybe I should've! Don't worry! There will Amuto in the next chapter okay?!**

**Usagi + Asagi: Good.**


	13. What Are You Doing!

**LilAznInu: I have been updating more now!**

**Usagi: That's very good news yes. We have brother obsessed Utau here. **

**Utau: Hey!**

**Asagi: By the way, the other casts rare banned from reading the fanfics until they appear in the chapter where they find out. *Turns girly* Usagi and Tadase looks so cute!!! (It's the truth)**

**Usagi: *Blush* LilAznInu doesn't own Shugo chara.**

**Utau: That's all I say?!**

**Usagi: Yes now bye.**

"Bye Yaya!" Amu yelled.

"Bye, bye!" Yaya yelled back and ran towards her mom.

The guardians and Easter's workers arrived at the hotel. Amu was about to go to her room but was pulled into Ikuto's room.

"Amu, we have to talk." Ikuto said. Amu kept silent. "Amu!" Ikuto repeated.

"W-What? Why should I talk to you after what you did to me?" Amu asked.

"That's what I want to talk about. Amu, I'm sorry." Ikuto said. Amu stared at him and smiled.

"Ikuto apologizing…what a rare sight!" Amu said giggling.

"H-Hey, I'm saying sorry and you just laugh at me?" Ikuto asked.

"S-Sorry." Amu said smiling.

"Here." Ikuto said while taking out what he bought earlier. Amu took the box and opened it. Her eyes widened. "T-This…how did you know I wanted this?" she asked.

"I saw you. Although it was expensive, I guess it was worth it." Ikuto said smiling back.

"Ikuto!" Amu said happily and gave him a hug. Ikuto actually blushed and then smirked. "You actually hugged me, are you falling for me?"

Amu let go quickly. "O-O-Of course not! I-I like…Tadase-kun…" she said slowly.

"You paused before you said Kiddy King's name. Amu…are you really falling for me?" Ikuto asked.

"I-I don't know. I…I…don't know my feelings at all…" Amu said with a confused look. Ikuto hugged her. "Well…since you're not sure…then I'll help you know." Ikuto said smirking. He pushed Amu down onto the bed.

"I-Ikuto?! W-What are you planning to do?!" Amu asked. Ikuto ignored her and went on top of her. "I-Ikuto?!"

"Be quiet for a moment or else I'll do it." Ikuto said. Amu shut her mouth. "B-But----" Her lips were cut off by Ikuto's. His hand reached up her skirt. Amu gasped and pushed Ikuto a bit. "What are you doing?!" She whispered.

"Making you fall in love with me…the perverted way." Ikuto said smirking.

"W-Well don't! I-I'm not ready for such!" Amu said.

"Are you nervous? Do I turn you on?" Ikuto asked smirking wider. He crashed his lips on hers again, licking her lower lip for entrance. Amu tried keeping him out but failed and opened her mouth. Ikuto's tongue went in, exploring inside, as well as his hand. His hand was going up her shirt. Amu moaned and Ikuto pulled away.

"Was that a moan of pleasure?" Ikuto asked with a grin.

"N-No! Of course not! And stop doing perverted things!" Amu replied.

"Aww…but I was about to reach the fun part!" Ikuto whined.

"Hell no Ikuto!" Amu said trying to pick herself up which, of course, Ikuto wasn't letting. He licked from her ear, all the way down to her shoulder. Amu shivered from the feeling. Her hands started to move on their own, playing with the ends of Ikuto's, soft, blue hair.

"I-Ikuto…" She moaned. "S-Stop!" She pushed him away from her. "I-I'm not ready…for stuff like that." She said. Ikuto backed off and helped her of the bed.

"Do you love me now?" Ikuto asked.

"Maybe…but…I'm not sure…" Amu mumbled.

"Do you want more then?" Ikuto asked smirking.

"N-No! I'll find out later I'm sure." Amu said.

"I love you. So…just take your time." Ikuto said as he kissed her forehead. Amu nodded and went back to her room.

**LilAznInu: How's that for an amuto scene? Huh? Huh?**

**Usagi + Asagi : Hey…is this a…aren't you too yound to write something like this?!**

**LilAznInu: I'll be 13 in February! So don't worry! Thank you for reading!**


	14. The Confession

**XxYamiNiwaxX: Hey~! As you may know, I changed my pen name!!!**

**Usagi: It gets weirder every time.**

**Asagi: …just get on with the story already. Here's Kukai.**

**Kukai: Yo! How's everyone?**

**Fangirls: Kyaaa~! It's Kukai-sama!**

**Usagi: …just get on with the story.**

Amu walked through the hotel's hallway to go to her room. _Ikuto confessed to me!_ She thought blushing. "Wait a minute…I'm blushing?! IKUTO! I'm going to kill you! Now…" Amu lowered her head. "Now…I think I like you…" She walked into her room and sat on her bed.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"Your face is red." Miki said.

"You look so cute, desu~!" Suu exclaimed.

"Amu-chan?" Dia asked with concern. Amu looked up. "H-Huh? What? What did you say again?" She asked.

"We asked what's wrong." Miki said.

"Oh…I'm fine. Really, you don't have to worry about me." Amu said quietly. The charas looked at her, obviously not believing her. They shrugged and went back into their eggs. Amu stared at them and lay on the bed. _Did I really fall in love with Ikuto? _She thought and fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Amu stretched her arms in the air. KNOCK, KNOCK. "Come in." Amu said. Nadeshiko opened the door.

"Good morning Amu-chan! We're heading to go eat breakfast. Do you want to come? Tadase's coming." Nadeshiko said.

"It's okay." Amu mumbled.

"Ikuto's coming too. Are you sure?"

Amu blushed. "W-WHO CARES IF THAT PERVERT GOES!!!" she yelled with a tomato face.

"My, could you be embarrassed?"

"W-Who would be embarrassed about Ikuto anyway?" Amu asked. "I'll be right back." Nadeshiko said walking out.

"?" Amu wondered.

"Ikuto-san, Amu's not coming. Why don't you just stay here?" Amu heard Nadeshiko whisper.

"Oh no." Amu mumbled. She could've sworn she heard Ikuto say yes. 1 second later, Ikuto walked in her room.

"Yo." Ikuto greeted with a grin.

"Wipe that grin off your face!" Amu growled.

"Are you embarrassed about what happened before?" Ikuto asked smirking.

"Hell no." Amu said.

"Right…" Ikuto remarked sarcastically. "So?"

"So what?" Amu asked with a confused look on her face.

"Do you have an answer?" Ikuto stated. Amu blushed and tried avoiding his eyes. "N-Not yet…" she mumbled. Ikuto sighed and sat next to her. "Can I take your virginity?" he asked smirking.

"HELL NO!" Amu yelled. "We're not even going out with each other…and…why do you like me? I'm way younger than you." She asked.

"I just…do…I guess I just like you…" Ikuto said.

"Yeah…great answer." Amu stated with a pissed off look.

"Are you angry with my answer?" Ikuto asked.

"Obviously, why wouldn't I be?" Amu asked angrily.

"Then I'll make it up to you." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Oh no…not the smirk! What are you planning to d—?!" Amu's lips were interrupted by Ikuto's. Amu pushed him away after a few seconds. "Stop taking me by surprise!" she mumbled.

Ikuto smiled at her. "It's cute how you act like that." He said. "Eh?" Amu wondered. "Y-You actually smiled…" she mumbled.

"Don't I always smile?" Ikuto asked.

"Kind of…they were more like smirks though…" Amu said.

"What's with all the no--?! It's the perverted cat!" Ran yelled and pointed Yoru.

"Since when was I perverted?!' Yoru asked.

"All the time…" Ran said.

"…This reminds me of a scene before…" Yoru mumbled. "Amu called Ikuto a perverted cosplay cat boy…I think…wasn't that because she was embarrassed…Pinkie likes it when I'm here then!" Yoru said happily.

"Huh?! What in the world are you taking about?!" Ran yelled. She turned red.

"Ran is blushing!" Dia stated.

"It looks good enough to draw." Miki said taking out her sketch book.

"It's so cute, desu~!" Suu exclaimed.

"Who's side are you on?!" Ran yelled.

"…" Ikuto and Amu just stared. "So…" Ikuto started. Amu came back to the world and replied, "W-What? Huh? Did you say something? No right? Yeah…I'll be leaving…" Amu took this chance and ran out her room. But before she could fulfill her wish, Ikuto grabbed her arm, pulling her into his chest.

"Yeah uh nice try." Ikuto said smirking. "I think I like this position."

"Pervert!" Amu stated. Ikuto hugged her. "Sorry about what I said before." He said.

"Sorry? For what?" Amu asked.

"About when I answered her question about why I liked you. Sorry it was a bad answer and if it hurt it." Ikuto said. Amu's face turned a bit pink.

"I-It's okay…"

"Amu…do you like me?" Ikuto asked. Amu looked into his eyes. "Maybe." Amu said with a small smile. Ikuto smiled back. "I'm going to have to do some things to make you like me all the way." He said and pulled her into another hug. "Oh and if we do go out in the future and you cheat on me…I'm going to have to take your virginity as punishment." He smiled.

"W-WHO WOULD GO WITH A PERVERT LIKE YOU?!" Amu shouted while blushing.

"Aww you're blushing, you're so cute when you do." Ikuto stated. He paused and said, "Can I kiss you?" Amu paused. "Fine…but just this once!" Amu said. Ikuto brought his face closer to hers and landed his lips gently on her soft, pure lips. During this scene, Nadeshiko walked into the scene.

"My, my, my!" she whispered and took a picture with her cell phone. "This is going to make a fine scoop for the school's newspaper." She smiled. She walked up to Kukai and showed him the picture.

"I-Is that Hinamori with Tsukiyomi?!" Kukai exclaimed with a shocked look on his face. Nadeshiko nodded with a grin.

"Amu-chan is so cute! I just have to share it with the school!" Nadeshiko exclaimed happily.

"…she's going to get angry…"Kukai mumbled.

"My, she's not going to find out! Besides I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She obviously likes Ikuto-san but doesn't know it. As her best friend, I'm going to support her on his love quest."

"Right…"

"We're going to be leaving today right? Now we can go back to trying to be models. Amu-chan has a nice body and personality so I'm sure she's going to be a great model."

"…I guess…" Kukai mumbled.

**XxYamiNiwaxX: This is the end of the chapter! For those who are asking about how many chapters I'm writing…to tell you the truth…I don't know either!!!**

**Asagi: Can we just call you Yami or something? It's easier to say.**

**XxYamiNiwaxX: Whatever. **

**Usagi: Please R&R.**


	15. Learning the Truth

**Yami: Yo! Thanks for the supportive reviews!**

**Usagi: She was REALLY happy to see new reviews.**

**Asagi: Yami-chan…they were only 5 new reviews…**

**Yami: Shut up. Anyways, please enjoy the story! And you like Tadase with Usagi, you're going to love this chapter!**

It was finally time to leave and Amu was packing her stuff again. "Amu-chan, we'll be leaving in about half an hour! After you get ready, come down to the lobby." Nadeshiko yelled through the hallway.

"Okay!" Amu yelled back, stuffing her suit case. "Get in already!!! Grrr…" she growled.

Finally, all her stuff was in and Amu zipped the bag closed. "Finally," she mumbled. She walked down to the lobby, holding her suit case in one hand, and wearing the necklace Ikuto gave her. _I can't believe I actually let Ikuto kiss me. I hope no one saw us. _Amu thought, panicking. She reached the lobby.

"Hey guys, sorry I took long." Amu said.

"It's okay. Usagi and Asagi are still getting their stuff ready so you're not the only one." Tadase said.

"Oh…so we're going to leave after they come right?" Amu asked. Tadase nodded and gave her a friendly smile.

"By the way…what do you think Usagi would like for her birthday?" Tadase asked.

"I'm not sure. You should ask Nadeshiko, since she was roommates with her. Why do you care…could it be that…you like her?" Amu asked with a small grin. Tadase's face turned pink.

"N-N-No…I-I just…well…okay I kind of like her…so…can you help?" Tadase asked.

"Hmm…okay…I'll get Nadeshiko to help as well." Amu said.

"Thank you very much Hinamori-san!" Tadase said and walked away. _Well…if I can't be with him, I might as well support him…_ Amu thought with a smile.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Asagi yelled as she ran down the stairs. Everyone else nodded and they all headed to the train.

"Amu," Ikuto said and patted a seat next to him. Amu got the message and sat down next to him. Ikuto put his arm over her shoulder.

"It was so nice this morning huh? You actually let me kiss you." Ikuto said grinning. Amu blushed and replied back, "W-W-Well…i-it was in that situation and…and…yeah…"

"Aww…you're so cute." Ikuto said.

"S-Shut up." Amu mumbled. An hour past by and the two were in utter silence.

"So…" Amu said, trying to start a conversation. She never really felt so bored before. "Can you play me your violin again?" she asked.

"Maybe," Ikuto mumbled. Silence again. "It's so quiet…" Ikuto mumbled. He glanced over to Amu, who's eyes are about to close.

"Sleep well." Ikuto mumbled with a small smile. "Ikuto…" Ikuto looked back at Amu. "Maybe I do…like you…" Amu mumbled in her sleep. Ikuto's eyes widened, he smiled and kissed her forehead. "And I love you." He mumbled.

2 hours pass…

"We're here! Let's go guys." Asagi announced. "Amu," Ikuto said, trying to wake her up but Amu didn't say anything. "Amu." He repeated again. "-sigh-, I'll take Amu home, she's not waking up." Ikuto said.

"Yes! Do that!" Nadeshiko said happily. Ikuto nodded and walked out the train with Amu on his back.

1 hour later…

Amu started opening her eyes. "Huh?" she wondered. She sat up in a bed which was certainly not hers. Pulling the covers off, she looked around the room. "Where am I?" she wondered.

"Had a nice sleep?" a voice asked. Startled, Amu turned around to see Ikuto's face. "Where am I?" she asked.

"My room." Ikuto said plainly.

"Oh…why am I here?" Amu asked with a puzzled look.

"You wouldn't wake up. Your face was a bit warm too." Ikuto explained. He sat down on his bed, his hand lightly touching her face. "Are you sick or something?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

"I don't think so…"Amu said. Ikuto felt her forehead with his hand.

"You are a bit warm. Try to sleep longer…or do you want me to be sick too?" Ikuto asked with a grin.

"No…you aren't getting sick as well." Amu said. She gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked.

"I'm supposed to get Nadeshiko to help me help Tadase pick out a present for Usagi." Amu said.

"Kiddy king with Usagi…it doesn't sound right to me…" Ikuto stated, laughing. Amu shot a glare at him.

"I need to call Nadeshiko…and…I have to get ready!" Amu said, coming out of the bed. Ikuto stopped her with his hands. "Relax. You can call your friend to help but I'm not letting you go out sick." He said.

"Aww are you worried?" Amu asked in a teasing voice. She back away when she saw Ikuto glaring at her. "Okay, okay…just give me my cell phone." She said. Ikuto walked over to his desk and threw the pink cell phone onto the bed.

"Thanks." Amu mumbled while dialing Nadeshiko's number on her cell phone.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Nadeshiko? It's me, Amu." Amu explained.

"What is it Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Well…I'm supposed to help Tadase choose a present for Usagi…but I'm kind of sick…so can you go with him instead?"

"Sure, and get better."

"Thanks," Amu replied and shut her phone. "Done."

"Are you hungry, or thirsty?" Ikuto asked with concern.

"No I'm not…" Amu blushed when she heard her stomach growl. "Pfft…yup…you sure aren't hungry huh _Amu_?" Ikuto said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay….maybe I am a bit hungry. What do you have?" Amu asked.

"Nothing really…do you want me to buy you something?" Ikuto asked.

"Sure…can you get me California rolls?" Amu asked.

"Sure, and you aren't in bed by the time I get back…I'm going to have to give you your _punishment_." Ikuto said smirking. "On second thought, do whatever you want…" his smirk getting wider.

"I-I'll stay in bed you pervert!" Amu yelled while blushing.

"See ya." Ikuto said and walked out the door.

"What a pervert." Amu mumbled and went into bed.

MEANWHILE…

"Thank you so much for helping me Fujisaki-san!" Tadase said.

"No problem, Usagi-chan told me she likes bunnies, like brown, or black ones. So why not give her a stuffed animal?" Nadeshiko asked with a smile.

"Sure! And again, thank you!" Tadase said with a smile.

"Hotori-kun, how about that black rabbit? It seems to have red eyes too, one of her favorite colors." Nadeshiko asked while pointing at small rabbit plushie.

"Oh, that would nice!" Tadase said, walking over to get the rabbit. He walked over to the cashier and bought it. "Thank you so much!" he said once again.

"No problem! You don't have to thank me so many times you know!" Nadeshiko stated while giggling.

"Okay, I'm going to look for Usagi-san and give her the present! Thank and bye Fujisaki-san!" Tadase yelled and ran out of the store.

"Bye, bye." Nadeshiko yelled back.

Tadase went around town when he spotted purple hair. "I'm back." The girl said. _That's Usagi-san's voice!_ Tadase thought. He hid behind the wall and started to look at the other side. _It is Usagi-san!_ _Isn't this place…Easter?!_

"We're back." Usagi said.

"Welcome back, did you get anything new?" a middle aged man asked.

"Nothing really…just that these "guardians" are such idiots." Another voice said. _Asagi-san?!_ Tadase thought, shock filled his eyes. He dialed Nadeshiko's number on his dark blue cell phone.

"Fujisaki-san?" He whispered.

"What's wrong Hotori-kun?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Come to Easter's building with everyone else, including Utau and Tsukiyomi! And don't get seen!" Tadase whispered louder.

"What wrong though?"

"Just hurry!" Tadase whispered again and hung up. Nadeshiko did as she was told. She called all the guardians, Utau and Amu, but couldn't reach Ikuto.

"Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko called out

"What Nadeshiko?" Amu asked.

"Come to Easter's building! And don't be seen…and tell Tsukiyomi-san too!" Nadeshiko said and hung up.

"Oh no…" Amu mumbled. She jumped out of bed and wrote a note to Ikuto. "Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, we're going to have to leave right now! C'mon guys!" She yelled.

"Okay!" They all yelled and off the five went. 10 minutes later, Ikuto stepped into his room. "Amu, I'm back…" he said and looked around his room but didn't see Amu. "Where'd you go?" he thought and saw the note. Once he read it, he dropped the food and ran out. "Yoru! Let's go!" he yelled.

MEANWHILE…

"Hotori-kun! I brought them!" Nadeshiko whispered.

"Thanks for coming! I think Usagi-san and Asagi-san worked for Easter!" He whispered.

"What?!" Amu whispered loudly.

"Good thing I didn't like her at first." Utau said.

"So? What should we do?" Kukai asked.

"How about character transforming?" Yaya asked.

"Okay, let's do that." Tadase said.

"My own heart unlock!" They all yelled.

"Character Transformation! Platinum Royale!" Tadase yelled.

"Character Transformation! Dear Baby!" Yaya yelled.

"Character transformation! Sky Jack!" Kukai yelled.

"Character Transformation. Lunatic Charm." Utau said.

"Character Transformation! Amulet Diamond!" Amu yelled.

"Character Change!" Nadeshiko yelled.

"Usagi-san!" Tadase yelled, coming out from behind the wall.

"Tadase?!" Usagi said.

"Well…if it isn't the kiddy guardians?" Asagi asked with a smirk.

"Asagi…is that the true you?" Kukai asked.

"Of course, being all cheerful…how disgusting…" Asagi said. "Talking won't solve this so…why don't we just fight?"

"Great idea." Utau said.

"Character Change!" Asagi yelled.

"Character Transformation! Sunny Player!" Usagi yelled. "Double shoot!" she threw two large basketballs to Utau.

[Sorry...but I don't know how to make a good fighting scene…so…just think it in your mind!]

"Usagi-san…why are you in Easter?" Tadase asked.

"Why do you ask? Low Serve!" Usagi yelled while doing a low serve with a giant volleyball.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase yelled for defense. "I trusted you! I…I LIKED YOU!" He yelled. Usagi stared at him with wide eyes. "You…liked me…?" she whispered, coming out of her transformation. Tadase did the same thing. He handed her a black bunny.

"Happy birthday…" he said in sad voice. Usagi hesitated but took the gift. "I…like you too…" she mumbled, blushing. Tadase looked up at her. His hand touched her cheek. "So…please join us…don't be my enemy…" he said sadly. Usagi stared at him and smiled.

"Alright. Only if you let me do this!" Usagi said and kissed him softly. Tadase stared wide eyed but then closed them.

"T-This…is…disgusting…joining them…stop fooling around…if you join that side then…you're not my sister at all!" Asagi yelled. The humpty lock shined.

"Eh?!" Amu wondered. Asagi was pulled into a transformation.

"Character Transformation! Moonbeam Song!" she yelled. "Finally…a transformation…I'll destroy you all! Killer Voice!" Asagi's weapon, a blue microphone shined like the moon. She sang into it and a deathly voice came out. Everyone covered their ears and fell on their knees.

"What's with this screeching noise?!" Kukai yelled. Suddenly, something from the air came down.

"Character Transformation! Black Lynx!" a voice yelled.

"Ikuto?!" Amu yelled. Ikuto slashed his claw at Asagi. She dropped the microphone and turned back to normal.

"Damn it…you'll regret that!" Asagi yelled and ran away. Everyone else went out of their transformations.

"You all can go home now. Thanks for coming." Tadase said with a smile.

"Okay, see you at school." The guardians said and they all walked away.

"Bye Usagi-san." Tadase said smiling.

"Okay…bye Tadase." Usagi said and walked away.

**Yami: So? How was it?**

**Usagi: I like this chapter.**

**Asagi: That's because you're with Tadase now. Eww…so lovey-dovey…bleh. **

**Yami: Please R & R!**


	16. Asagi's Revenge

**Yami: Hi~! From now on, I'm going to be writing the chapters longer! **

**Usagi: You should've done so when you first started.**

**Asagi: Yeah…why do it so late?**

**Yami: Aww shut up. Enjoy!**

**Usagi: Yami doesn't own shugo chara.**

Ikuto was walking Amu home.

"You know…you left the bed when I told you not to…" Ikuto started saying while grinning.

"Well it couldn't be helped since…wait a minute…you mean you're going to give me a punishment?!" Amu asked, almost about to faint.

"Of course…but since it was an emergency…I give you one not as bad." Ikuto said.

"What do you want?" Amu asked.

"You only in your undergarments." Ikuto stated with a smile. Amu stared at him horrified.

"No way hell am I going to do that!" Amu said with a red face.

"If you argue, then I'll just give you the punishment I really planned for you…" Ikuto stated. His grin grew wider. Amu stared at him and sighed. "Fine…" she mumbled. _I am going to regret this…I just know it! _She thought.

"Good. Call your parents that you're going to stay at Nadeshiko's house." Ikuto said.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"Just do it." Ikuto said. "Or else the bigger punishment…" Ikuto said, smirking.

"Alright already!" Amu said. She was NOT in a good mood. She took out her phone and dialed her home number.

"Ah Mama?" Amu said through the phone.

"Yes Amu-chan?" he mom asked.

"I'm going to stay at Nadeshiko's house."

"Oh okay. Tell her mother that I said hi."

"Okay, bye." Amu closed her cell phone. "There, happy?" she asked. Ikuto nodded and lifted her up in bridal position.

"H-Hey! P-Put me down!" Amu demanded.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it this way." Ikuto said in joking voice. He reached his house and laid Amu on his bed.

"So? Strip away." Ikuto said smirking.

"Do I have to take it off in front of you?" Amu asked with plea in her eyes.

"Yes." Ikuto said plainly. "Or else…" Amu glared at him and nervously unbuttoned her shirt. She slipped her skirt off and took the shirt off completely. Her face looked ashamed and was completely red. She was now only in her bra and panties. Ikuto felt some guilt when he saw the look on Amu's face.

"So…? Now what?" Amu whispered. Ikuto went closer to her. His right hand was touching her left breast. He leaned over to kiss her but paused. He went to her ear and whispered, "Put your clothes back on." Amu stared at him in shock. She smiled.

"Thank you…" she whispered back. She slipped her skirt back on. She put on her shirt and buttoned it.

"Was it too much?" Ikuto asked her. His face filled with guilt.

"Kind of…" Amu mumbled.

"I'm sorry…" Ikuto whispered. "I'll do it when I think you're ready then…"

"…thank you…you know! I…I…I…I think I like you Ikuto! Really, from the bottom of my heart…" Amu said while blushing. Ikuto stared at her. He smiled and kissed her gently on her cheek.

"Then does that mean…you want to go out with me?" Ikuto asked.

"Mmm…yeah." Amu replied. "Since…we're now officially a couple…I'll let you kiss me or something like that…" Ikuto smirked and pushed her to lay her down.

"Alright then, take a deep breath." Ikuto said. He went on top of her and kissed her passionately. It would be an ordinary kiss to most people, but to Amu, it was the most loving one she ever had. Ikuto pulled away and watched as Amu panted. He looked at the clock which read 11:00.

"Do you want to sleep right now?" Ikuto asked. Amu nodded. Ikuto pulled the covers up for Amu to go in. She went under the covers and so did Ikuto. He held her close to him, his lips touching her forehead. He watched Amu's sleeping face and smiled. He closed his eyes and also fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Ikuto woke up with sunlight filling his eyes. He looks over at Amu who still sleeping. _Heh…I know a good way to wake her up…_he thought with a smirk. He leaned over to her face and licked her lips. Startled, Amu woke up with a jump.

"I-I'm awake!" She yelled. She looked over at Ikuto who was laughing. "IKUTO!" she shouted. Ikuto put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Are you trying to wake up my family members right now?!" Ikuto whispered loudly.

"Oh sorry!" Amu whispered back.

"Do you want to go on a walk for now? I'll buy you breakfast." Ikuto asked.

"Um sure." Amu said. They both came out of the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower so don't peek erotic kid." Ikuto said with a grin.

"Like I would perverted old man!" Amu said while blushing. Ikuto went into the bathroom. Amu could hear the water running. She waited until he was done. Ikuto came out in a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Don't change now! Wait until I go in the bathroom!" Amu said. She ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Ikuto just stood there laughing. Amu turned on the water and took off her clothes. She blushed thinking about how well-built Ikuto's body was. She shook her head.

"I-I shouldn't be thinking about something like that!" Amu said to herself. "It smells much differently here…a boy's shampoo…it's so different from mine…" She took some shampoo out of its container. She sniffed it. "It smells…really good…" she mumbled. She watched her body and turned off the water. She noticed she didn't have a towel. _Darn it…I should've asked for one before…!_ She thought and yelled, "Ikuto! Can I have a towel?" she heard footsteps coming toward the bathroom. Ikuto opened the door and pushed the curtains and saw Amu naked. Her face fell and was red.

"Did you know you have a good body?" Ikuto asked her with a smirk. Amu grabbed the towel and pushed Ikuto out.

"YOU PERVERT!!!" she yelled and locked the door.

"Well I certainly enjoyed that." Ikuto mumbled to himself with a smirk. Amu dried herself and put her clothes back on. She brushed her hair and stepped out of the bathroom. She saw Ikuto looking at her with a smirk.

"Ikuto! I am so going to kill you!" Amu yelled. On her way over to Ikuto, she tripped. Before she landed on the floor, Ikuto caught her by the arm and pulled her over to him. She landed on top of him on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked at Ikuto's face.

"You're so daring today _Amu_." Ikuto stated with a smirk. Amu blushed and quickly tried getting off him but Ikuto pulled her closer. He leaned over to her face and kissed her for 2 seconds. Then, he licked her cheek and said, "Your award.", with a smirk. Amu blushed and got off him.

"W-Well? Weren't we going to take a walk?" Amu asked, still red from what happened.

"Right. Now let's go." Ikuto said and left his house with Amu.

MEANWHILE…

Usagi was walking on the sidewalk. A bag of groceries on one hand, and a bag of clothes on the other. She was in a red sweater with denim jeans and wore glasses and a black hat as a disguise. She went through an alleyway, a shortcut to her house. She felt like something or someone was watching her.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"My, Usagi, how'd you know I was watching you?" a voice asked.

"Asagi, what do you want?" Usagi demanded.

"You to come back or else." Asagi said with a smirk. She was in her character transformation.

"I'm not going to fight you Asagi." Usage said with a glare. Asagi just stared at her.

"I'll take that as a no then. Then, here's souvenir from me." Asagi said. She took out 3 x-eggs.

"X-eggs?!" Usagi gasped. The x-egg energy came out and was blowing Usagi away. Her back hit the wall. "Argh!" she said in pain. She looked up to see no one.

"Asagi…" she mumbled sadly. She rubbed her back and walked out of the alley. Closing her eyes in pain, she didn't notice that she was about to walk into someone. Before she could, a boy grabbed her by the arm.

"Usagi-san, are you okay?" the boy asked. Usagi opened her eyes and saw Tadase looking at her with concern.

"I-I'm alright…" Usagi mumbled. "J-Just…my back…" Tadase helped her up. He lifted her bags. "I'll help you." Usagi smiled at him.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She collapsed into Tadase's warm arms. His face filled with concern.

"Usagi-san?! A-Are you really okay?!" Tadase asked her. Usagi nodded.

"By the way, come to the M's building. You need to practice your walking to become a better model." Usagi mumbled. Her hat and glasses fell off. "Uh-oh…"

"Look! It's Usagi-chan!" a girl yelled. "Oh my gosh she's here!" another yelled. Her fans were running towards her.

"Run, Tadase!" Usagi said coming out of his arms. She took his hand and they ran into an alleyway. The fans ran past them and Usagi was safe.

"Usagi-san, what happened?" Tadase demanded. His eyes were serious, giving a look that no one would ever think Tadase would have. Usagi stared into his crimson eyes. She clenched her fists and gulped. The look frightened her.

"A-A…" she managed to say. "I-It was Asagi…she…she came…and attacked me…my back hit the wall and she vanished…so…that's why I'm in pain…" she said sadly. Tadase's eyes softened.

"Sorry…were you scared? I guess I was just really worried that my emotions just came out like that. I'll help you, in fact…do you want to go on our first date?" Tadase asked. Usagi looked at him joyfully. She smiled and nodded her head quickly. She put on her hat and glasses back on.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to take a walk in the park? After that we could go for ice cream." Tadase suggested. His cheeks turned a light pink. Usagi nodded and they both walked out of the alley. Usagi reached for Tadase's hand and took it by the pinkie. She blushed and noticed that Tadase blushed too. After walking for 5 minutes, they entered the park where they saw Ikuto and Amu on a bench.

"Ah, it's Hinamori-san. Do you want to say hi to them?" Tadase asked.

"Okay," Usagi said and they both walked over to Amu and Ikuto.

"No, I don't want to share an ice-cream with you." Amu said.

"Aww come on, just one lick," Ikuto whined. He put his arm over her shoulder. He leaned in and licked some of the ice-cream.

"H-Hey!" Amu yelled.

"Hi Hinamori-san." Tadase said. Usagi stood behind him, laughing.

"Yo, Kiddy King," Ikuto greeted them.

"Hi Tadase-kun, Usagi-san." Amu greeted as well.

"Hi Amu. Are you guys on a date too?" Usagi asked with a grin. Amu blushed and nodded. Then she grinned. "Are you guys on a date too?" she asked. Now it was Usagi's turn to blush.

"Got you back good didn't I?" Amu asked, smirking. "Anyway, where's your date going to be?"

"A walk in the park and to have ice-cream together…something like what you two did…" Usagi said.

"Then how about we go together? The more the merrier right?" Amu asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Usagi exclaimed. Ikuto frowned. He wanted to have a date without any interruptions. "I object." He mumbled.

"Eh?" Amu asked with a confused look. "Why not?"

"It's our first date. I don't want to waste it." Ikuto said. "Especially with Kiddy King." Tadase glared at him.

"Aww come on Ikuto! It'll be really fun!" Amu insisted.

"No." Ikuto stated plainly.

"Please?" Amu begged.

"No."

"For me?"

"No."

"…*sigh*…Never mind. Enjoy your date Tadase-kun, Usagi-san."

"Umm…okay…see you at school Hinamori-san." Tadase said and waked away with Usagi. Amu stared at Ikuto.

"Why do you want us to be alone?" she asked him. Ikuto ignored her and licked the ice-cream. Silence. Amu fidgeted in her seat. She didn't like the silence. No, not at all. She scratched her pink hair, thinking about something to say.

"Ikuto…can you please speak to me?" she started.

"Nah." Ikuto mumbled.

"Why not? I don't get it. You were acting pretty happy until Tadase and Usagi came. What's up?" Amu asked with concern. Ikuto stared at her and sighed.

"Do I have to answer that?" he asked under his breath.

"Yes, yes you do." Amu stated. Ikuto didn't say anything. He leaned his head on Amu's lap and closed his eyes.

"I-Ikuto?! W-What are you doing?!" Amu asked him.

"Sleepy…" Ikuto mumbled. Amu smiled and played with his hair for a bit. She was careful to not touch his ears since they were sensitive. People walked past them, thinking how cute they looked together. Amu bit her cone. She let a drop of her chocolate ice-cream fall on Ikuto's soft lips, waking him up. Ikuto opened his eyes and licked the drop of ice-cream off his mouth. He lifted his hand up and touched Amu's cheek. Amu smiled and touched his hand.

"It would be nice if you just slept on my lap instead on harassing me you know…it feels…nice this way." Amu said with a small smile. Ikuto smiled back.

"Heh…you wish it would be like this more…but for me…I've plans for you, _Amu_." Ikuto stated and closed his eyes again.

**Yami: How was the chapter?**

**Usagi: I'm going on a date with Tadase…thank you Yami!**

**Asagi: I'm not talking to you Usagi.**

**Yami: Please R&R!**


	17. Asagi

**Yami: Hi everyone! Missed me? And yay! I reached over 100 reviews!!! =)**

**Usagi: Only a dustball would miss you.**

**Asagi: Nah, only an atom would miss her.**

**Yami: Shut up. I do not own shugo chara!**

Amu sat on the bench. Ikuto was still sleeping. Amu ate the rest of her chocolate ice-cream and threw her napkin into the trashcan next to her. She petted Ikuto's head softly. She didn't mind the silence this time, she didn't mind that her legs were hurting from Ikuto's weight, and she didn't mind that Ikuto's hair tickled her. Her honey-colored eyes stared at Ikuto lovingly and smiled. She closed her eyes as well and started to fall asleep. A half an hour passed and Ikuto woke up. He sat up straight and stared at Amu's sleeping face. She grinned and picked her up bridal style. He walked out of the park not minding the comments of people he passed by. He reached his house and walked into his room. He pulled the covers up and laid Amu in. He covered her body with his blankets and sat on a chair. He watched Amu sleep once more until he took out a piece of paper and a pencil. He started sketching her perfect figure. But he added something extra. Cat ears. A few minutes passed once again and Amu's eyes fluttered open.

"Ikuto…?" She mumbled, wiping her eyes. Ikuto walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. He pulled Amu into his arms.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"Where am I?" Amu asked looking around the room. "In your room again?" Ikuto nodded.

"It seems we both had a short nap." He said.

"Wait…did you hold me while taking me here…in public…?!" Amu asked.

"Yep." Ikuto replied. "Why?"

"I-It's embarrassing!" Amu exclaimed with a worried look.

"Why worried? Aren't I your boyfriend now?" Ikuto asked with a smirk. He cupped her cheeks with his hands. Amu's face turned pink.

"K-Kiss again?" Ran whispered loudly in her egg.

"Shh! Don't interrupt them!" Miki exclaimed in her egg.

"They're so cute desu~!" Suu exclaimed.

"I-Ikuto…"Amu mumbled before letting Ikuto's lips touch hers. It lasted for a second until Ikuto parted his lips from hers.

"I'm going to go home now. My parents might be worried about me…" Amu said. She stood up from the bed.

"Bye Ikuto." Amu said with a smile and then she walked out of the room and out of the house. She walked through the sidewalk with her charas.

"You're all lovey-dovey now aren't you Amu-chan?" Ran exclaimed.

"E-Eh? What are you talking about?" Amu asked her with a confused look.

"You've gotten closer to Ikuto, didn't you notice?" Miki asked. "You used to push him away."

"Well I guess that's true…" Amu mumbled.

"Hmm…I have a bad feeling for some reason…" Dia mumbled while frowning.

"For what Dia?" Suu asked.

"I'm worried about what Asagi might do next…we haven't seen her for awhile now right?" Dia explained.

"My, aren't you smart Diamond?" a voice asked them. Amu turned around to see Asagi's smirking face.

"Asagi!" she said with shock.

"If you want to live then join Easter." Asagi said while grabbing Amu by the neck with her arm. "Or else you don't know what might happen to you, Hinamori." Amu tried to struggle free but wasn't strong enough.

"I'm joining you." She stated.

"Then die." Asagi said, taking out a knife. Amu gasped. Just Asagi was about to cut Amu, she saw Nadeshiko coming up to them.

"Shit." Asagi mumbled and went away from Amu.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Nadeshiko asked her with concern. Amu took a deep breath and nodded.

"How'd you find me?" Amu asked.

"Your mother called to ask if you were okay. I figured you were at Tsukiyomi-san's home so I covered for you. I was going to pick you up until I saw Asagi heading your way." Nadeshikko said.

"Thanks Nadeshiko. You really are my best friend." Amu explained with a smile. Nadeshiko smiled back. _I won't let anything bad happen to you Amu-chan, since I care for you deeply…._Nadeshiko thought to herself.

"So…are you going out with Tsukiyomi-san now?" Nadeshiko asked with a devious smile. Amu blushed and nodded.

"When?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Just yesterday…" Amu mumbled. Nadeshiko smiled.

"Well that's good!"

"Yeah…I'm pretty happy!"

"I'm glad you are. Usagi-chan told me to go to M's Building tomorrow after school by five. Asagi's not going to come anymore."

"Okay. Bye Nadeshiko!" Amu waved and left Nadeshiko to go home. She opened the door to her house and yelled, "I'm home! Mama? Papa? Ami?" She looked around the house to find a note.

_If you want your family back, then come behind M's Building at seven. Alone. _

Amu looked at the note with shock. She had to go there tomorrow. She out her stuff away and thought if she should bring the Guardians.

THE NEXT DAY…

Amu was walking to school and bumped into Nadeshiko.

"Good morning Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko greeted her. Amu tried to look as happy as she can be.

"Good morning Nadeshiko!" Amu greeted back. Other students were staring at her. "Is it just me or is people staring…?" Nadeshiko giggled and took out a picture. Amu stared at it with shock. It was when she let Ikuto kiss her for the first time.

"H-How…?!" Amu asked. Nadeshiko grinned. "It was such a cute picture that I took a picture and gave it to the school's newspaper comity!" she said happily.

"NA-DE-SHI-KO!!!" Amu yelled with anger. Nadeshiko giggled and ran away from her.

"Wait Nadeshiko!" Amu yelled. A couple of girls crowded her.

"Hinamori-san you're so lucky to have such a handsome boyfriend!" One of them squealed.

"You two looks so cute together!" another said. The others nodded in agreement. Amu thanked them and ran after Nadeshiko.

AFTER SCHOOL…

Amu ran to the Modeling Building and walked in.

"You're late." Utau snapped.

"I know I am. Are they starting yet?" Amu asked.

"No. Now they will since you're here." Utau stated. "Amu's here!" she yelled. Amu went over to her friends.

"We're going to practice how to walk correctly. Usagi will show you how to do it." An instructor said. Usagi walked back and forth. One hand on her hip and the other touching her side. Her chin was up, her back was straight, and her feet were landing on the ground delicately.

"Thank you Usagi. I expect you all to do the same. Hoshina-san, you''re up first." Utau nodded and did the same like Usagi.

"Good. Tsukiyomi-san." Ikuto did the same except his hands were down by his side.

"Straighten your back and lift up your chin please." Ikuto nodded and did as he was told.

"Hotori-san." Tadase walked like Ikuto.

"Fujisaki-san." Nadeshiko put her hand on her hip, straightened her back and lifted her chin up.

"Very nice. Souma-san." Kukai's hands were by his side and walked.

"Okay, Hinamori-san." Amu was walking nervously.

"Don't be nervous, just relax and straighten your back. Raise up your chin a bit more and try to smile." The instructor explained. Amu took a deep breath and tried to relax but the note about her parents were making her nervous.

"Relax Hinamori-san. Or is there something on your mind right now?" Amu looked up and shook her head no.

"Then do it correctly." Amu nodded and tried to forget about her parents. It worked and she walked elegantly.

"Good. Okay you are all done. Come every week day now at five o'clock. You may leave." The instructor said. Amu ran out of the building quickly.

"Let's follow Amu-chan. I'm worried." Nadeshiko said. Everyone else nodded and walked out as well. They hid behind a wall and saw Amu go behind the building.

"Where are my parents?" Amu asked the two men standing in front of her.

"First give us one of your chara." A voice said. It was Asagi. She walked out of the shadows with a smirk. "One chara and your parents will be home safe and sound." Amu looked at Asagi angrily.

"She's not giving you anything Asagi." Usagi said coming out of hiding.

"Usagi-san!" Amu exclaimed turning around. The others came out as well. "Everyone! What are you doing here?"

"We were worried and followed you here." Nadeshiko said.

"How great, now I can have some revenge." Asagi said with a grin. "My own heart, unlock!" she went through a character transformation. "Character Transformation! Moonbeam Song!"

"My own heart, unlock!" Everyone else yelled as well. They were in their character transformation.

"Starlight Navigation!" Amu yelled.

"Moon Daggers!" Asagi yelled and five purple daggers were floating in front of her. "Shoot!" The daggers were aimed at Kukai.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase yelled, blocking Kukai.

"Golden Victory Shoot!" Kukai yelled, kicking a gold soccer ball. Asagi dodged it and punched Usagi. Usagi fell backwards.

"Sun Bullets!" She yelled and five yellow bullets were showing. "Fire!" They went after Asagi like heat seekers until she threw a single dagger at them all. They all exploded like a bright firework.

Nadeshiko in her character change, charged at Asagi with her naginata. Asagi jumpedand dodged the attack.

"Killer Voice!" Asagi yelled and sang loudly through her moon microphone.

"Slashing Claw!" Ikuto yelled and knocked the microphone out of her hand and leaving a scratch mark on her left cheek. Blood were dripping onto the floor. Asagi's pupils turned smaller.

"You'll pay for THAT!" she yelled. "Moon Daggers!' she yelled over and over again until there were about 50 of them. "Shoot!" The daggers were following Ikuto. He dodged 30, Usagi shot down 10 more with her bullets. But the rest hit Ikuto, leading him to fall on the ground hard.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled and ran up to him. She stared in shock when she noticed blood was dripping down from his back. She felt hopeless until she went crazy. She recklessly ran up to Asagi and punched her all over non-stop. Nadeshiko had to pull her away to stop her anger. Amu struggled and cried while trying to break free from Nadeshiko's grasp.

"Let go Nadeshiko! Bitches like her shouldn't be living!" she yelled. Nadeshiko looked at her sadly. "Forgive me Amu-chan," she mumbled into her ear and then punched Amu in the stomach getting her unconscious. "Hotori-kun, protect Amu-chan and Tsukiyomi-san. We'll handle Asagi ourselves." Tadase nodded and ran up to Amu and Ikuto. Nadeshiko charged at Asagi again. Luckily for them, Asagi was weak after the strong punches Amu left on her body.

"Double Shoot!" Usagi yelled and threw two giant basketballs at Asagi.

"Golden Victory Shoot!" Kukai yelled and kicked the golden soccer ball again. Utau sent a red butterfly at Asagi as well. Taking all the pain, Asagi started growing unconscious. She came out of her transformation. She started feeling negative. "All I wanted was for everyone to accept the true me…from the embryo…I wanted to wish for that…but…my would-be self is just worthless huh?" she mumbled in pain. Yume looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry Yume…but…you might have to go into your egg by force…sorry…Yume…chan…" Asagi mumbled and closed her eyes. Yume's tears were falling and she was forced into the egg. The egg didn't turn into an e-egg but stayed like that. Yume didn't come out at all. "You…two…men…take Hinamori's family back…home…" Asagi said until she was completely unconscious. The two men nodded and they took Amu's family back.

"Usagi-san…is that the truth?" Tadase asked. Usagi looked at the ground. She nodded. "Ever since she made her debut in Easter, she couldn't act like herself. She was forced to smile no matter what and if she didn't listen, she was child abused by our mother…she had a hard time. But…no matter what happened, Asagi just smiled at me and told me she was alright. Yume was born after Asagi enjoyed being a singer. To not be hurt by our mother, we both moved into our kind mangers' home and stayed there. She confidently stated out to me that she will find the embryo and get her wish to come true. To be strong, brave, and for everyone to accept her true self. But, she started getting addicted to the plan and now she's like this…" Usagi explained and tears dropped from her face. Tadase walked up to her and wiped her tears for her.

"I'll take Asagi home. After all this impact, she's probably not going to be as bad as she was now. But I won't guarantee that she'll be perfect. For all we know…she'll probably join Easter again after. But…I'll try to stop her…" Usagi paused. "Bye everyone. Tell Tsukiyomi and Amu that I told them to feel better." She walked away with Asagi on her back.

"I'll take Amu home." Nadeshiko said. "I'll help." Utau said. "You guys take Ikuto home for me. Tadase, you should know where he lives." Tadase and Kukai nodded. "And stay with him until he feels better!" Utau exclaimed. Nadeshiko and Utau, having Amu lean on them, were walking over to Amu's house. Utau knocked on the door. They knew that Amu's family were back home safely because they heard Ami yelling, "Coming!" Ami opened the door and smiled big when she saw Utau, but frowned when she saw Amu's hurt body.

"Onee-chan!" Ami cried. "Amu-chan! Is she alright?!" Amu's parents asked with a worried look.

"She's fine. Are you three fine as well?" Utau asked. Amu's mom nodded. "Thank you." She said. Nadeshiko and Utau smiled.

"Can we stay over? We want to help her until she feels better." Nadeshiko asked.

"Of course you can! And thank you!" Amu's dad exclaimed. Nadeshiko and Utau carried Amu up to her room. They laid her down on her bed.

**Yami: How was the chapter?**

**Usagi: It was good.**

**Asagi: …**

**Yami: Please Read & Review! =D**


	18. The End

**Yami: How do you like my fanfic? The story is almost done! I hope I can finish it in this chapter!**

**Usagi: Wow, there's 18 chapters out so far! **

**Asagi: A lot more than what you thought you'd write huh?**

**Yami: Yup! Now enjoy! I do not own Shugo Chara!**

Amu was hearing voices. "Amu!" "Amu-chan!" "Amu-Chan~!" "Onee-chan!" the voices called out to her. Amu started opening her eyes. She saw Nadeshiko, Utau, Ami, and her parents were looking at her with concerned faces.

"Mama? Papa? Ami?" Amu mumbled. She opened her eyes all the way and hugged them. "You're all safe! I'm so happy!" she exclaimed. "Wait! What happened to Asagi?!"

"Asagi is fine right now, but her dreams are destroyed…" Nadeshiko explained.

"Oh. And Ikuto?!" Amu exclaimed.

"Tadase and Kukai took care of Ikuto yesterday. We heard he woke up just before you woke up. We were worried so we stayed over for the night." Utau said. Amu sighed with relief.

"I'm glad," Amu said. She jumped out of bed. "I'm going to see him right now!" she said and ran out of her room.

"Wait! You're not going there wearing that are you?" Utau asked. Amu stopped running and looked down to see that she was only wearing her pajamas. She blushed and opened her closet. Her parents and Ami left the room to have breakfast. Nadeshiko took out a red and black shirt that had a pink butterfly in the middle. Utau chose a black mini skirt that had a red velvet ribbon as a belt.

"These should look good." Nadeshiko and Utau said and Amu the outfit.

"Thanks!" Amu thanked them and changed into the outfit. "Bye guys!" she yelled and ran out of her house. She ran until she reached Ikuto's house. She saw Tadase and Kukai coming out of the house.

"Tadase-kun! Kukai!" Amu yelled. Tadase and Kukai turned around and saw Amu running to them.

"Hi Hinamori-san, how are you feeling?" Tadase asked her.

"I'm fine. How's Ikuto?" she asked.

"He's fine. He kept asking us, where's Amu? Is she okay? You better run up into his arms Hinamori!" Kukai exclaimed. Amu blushed and nodded.

"See you guys at school!" Amu said and ran into the house. She knocked on his bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Ikuto answered. When he opened the door, he was pushed down by Amu. She hugged him tight.

"A-Amu?!" Ikuto exclaimed. Although he liked the hug, it felt so awkward since she never hugged him first.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?! I was VERY worried!" Amu yelled at him and cried in his chest.

"I'm fine Amu. Why are you crying?" Ikuto asked her. He pulled her of him and wiped her tears.

"I'm not sad…I'm just happy that you're alright…" Amu said while wiping the rest of her tears off her face. She smiled and hugged him again. "I love you Ikuto…" she said. Ikuto smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you too Amu." Ikuto said. He leaned to Amu's face and kissed her passionately. Amu wrapped her arms over his neck and Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist. Amu moaned happily. They pulled away for air. Amu hugged him once more. _I love you and always will, now and in the future…_ Ikuto thought.

3 YEARS LATER…

"Ikuto where'd you put my dress?!" Amu yelled in frustration. Her changing room was messy. Piles of clothes were on the floor and Amu was running late for the fashion show.

"Here's the dress…whoa! Did the shopping mall explode in here?" Ikuto exclaimed.

"Very funny. Now get out, I have to get changed." Amu grabbed the dress and pushed Ikuto out of her changing room. Nadeshiko and Utau walked in to help Amu get ready. Nadeshiko helped Amu put on her dress and Utau helped with the make up. When she was done getting ready, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had a light pink dress on that had red roses at the end of the dress and a red velvet ribbon as a belt. Her pink hair was tied into a short ponytail with a red ribbon. She had light pink eye shadow, red lipstick on, and pink blush on her cheeks. She wore matching red high heels.

"Thanks for the help guys." Amu said to her best friends. Nadeshiko and Utau smiled at their friend. They were all ready for their first fashion show. Nadeshiko wore a red and yellow kimono that had orange flowers and sandals. Her hair was up as usual and wore red lipstick. Utau wore a black dress with a golden chain around her waist. Her large pigtails were up in black hair tiers. She wore black high heels and had peach colored lipstick on and peach eye shadow. The three walked out of the changing room. They met with Usagi. Usagi wore a yellow, sleeveless dress with yellow eye shadow and peach lipstick. Her yellow sandals looked cute with the red heart in the center of them.

"You guys look very nice!" Usagi exclaimed. "Asagi quit Easter because Yume is still in her egg. Right now, she's staying at home all the time."

"Three years being separated from her chara?! Is she alright?" Amu asked. Usagi shrugged. "I haven't seen her since. She never talks to me anymore…anyway, we should be going now. Utau you're up first to come out." She said. Utau nodded and the four of them went to wear the others were. Yaya promised she would come and watch so Amu was really happy when she saw her in the front row.

"Yo! You guys take really long just to get ready!" Kukai exclaimed. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and vintage jeans. He also wore matching sneakers.

"Usagi-san, you look very nice…" Tadase said while blushing. He was wearing a peach sweater and brown cargo pants. He wore brown sandals and a matching hat.

"You look very nice, _Amu_." Ikuto said with a smirk. Amu blushed at his comment and at what he was wearing. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, jeans, black and white sneakers and a black wristband.

"Are you all ready?" Usagi asked. Everyone nodded. "Show time." And she opened the curtains and bright lights shined. People cheered and Amu and her friends were now official models.

**Yami: Complete story! Yay! Thank you for reading Modeling Amu! **

**Usagi: Yes thank you!**

**Asagi: …see you next time!**

**Yami: Please read my next fanfic, the sequel to this story, Models Forever. Bye everyone! **


End file.
